The Missing Link
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: One decision can have a ripple effect on the future. The smallest insult can have great consequences. Even if the words were not meant they were thought. But actions have consequences and on the night when those ugly words were uttered, the expression afterwards engraved in their mind; never to be unseen again kills them slowly as each second passes.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

One night after a fierce sparring match between each other Raph patting heavily on his knees looked up at his older brother who was breathing heavily as well but was standing tall in front of him. Splinter declared Leo the winner and dismissed his sons for the night. But to Raph the match was not over, pulling out his sai he tried to attack his brother in the heat of the moment. With his guard down Leo was tackled to the ground and in one swift moment Raph sliced downward and nicked Leo across the cheek. Leo pushed Raph off him enough to land a blow to the head with his fist. Leo clutching his bleeding cheek as his two younger brothers ran over to him. Raph panting on the ground was about to stand again when their father intervened and commanded Raph to stop. Leo pushed his younger brothers away saying it was just a flesh wound and went over to Raph. Lowering his hand down while the other was holding his bleeding cheek, Leo offered a helping hand but Raph just slapped it away. Cursing at Leo he left the dojo telling Leo he wished he was dead.

Donnie and Mikey looking at Leo who looked at them with no emotion on his face ran after their older brother to try and talk to him. But Splinter knew those words hurt his eldest son. Though he was able to hide his emotions from his brothers the slight shaking of his shoulders and the tightening of his hand on his cheek showed Splinter his son was very hurt to hear from his younger brother whom he thought was his best friend to tell him to go and die. Leo left the dojo to deal with his bleeding cheek.

Walking in he saw Donnie wasn't inside and he couldn't hear his younger brothers anymore. Leo washed his hand and cheek off. The bleeding stopped slightly but enough he knew he didn't have to bandage it and there hopefully wouldn't be a scar. Leo walked out of the lab and asked his father about his brother but all Splinter could do was shrug his shoulders unsure of their whereabouts himself. Splinter told Leo to go after them and bring Raph home to get a lecture. Leo bowed and obeyed his father's order. Grabbing his swords and placing them on his back Leo ran out of the lair and into the streets in search of his brothers.

* * *

Outside Raph was with his younger brother letting everything he had built up from his match with Leo onto them. Donnie and Mikey were used to this and just sat watching Raph move from one side of the rooftop to the other for twenty minutes. They were worried about Leo and Splinter but Raph reassured them that Leo or Fearless a nickname he gave him was fine taking care of himself. Raph finally finished venting when they heard the sound of two hands clapping behind them. A cold shiver ran down their spines as the two younger brothers turned around and Raph looked up to see their arch nemesis standing above them laughing at them. A large army of foot ninja appeared around them.

They were cornered with no way to leave. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for battle. But deep down they knew they had no chance to win. Shredder commanding his ninja to attack but the order was different from the usual, kill them. Shredder though asking his ninja to attack he was ordering them to capture the three brothers alive. No time to call for help each brother engaged the large army.

Donnie and Mikey tried their best to fight each and every foot ninja that came after them but exhausted from their training today and the amount of ninjas that appeared after one was knocked down grew too strong. Mikey, bashing every ninja that circled him with his nun chucks was finally taken down when one of his arms was grabbed from behind and a barrage of ninjas took this opportunity to inflict massive amounts of damage onto the defenseless turtle. Barely conscious with bruises, fractured ribs, and a dislocated shoulder Mikey was dragged to the Shredder's feet. Arms bounded behind his shell with the foot of the Shredder resting on his shell. The Shredder laughed at Mikey then looked back to the battle to see Raph was behind held down with by a group of his ninjas.

With Raph's arms and legs spread out his ninjas held Raph down as one took one of his sais hovering it over his head. The foot ninja with no hesitation struck downwards and impaled the sai into Raph's hand until the hilt met with his skin. Raph scream out in pain but the ninja didn't stop as he stuck once again in Raph's other hand with the second sai. The sai went through both hands, the three prongs went clean through the muscle even the bone and concrete behind. Unable to pull himself up from the pain Raph was forced to watch his younger brothers being beaten and their arch nemesis watching and laughing at them. Raph tried to use his legs but the ninjas were smarter than him. Taking out his own sais the ninja who impaled Raph with his own weapon walked over and struck downward into Raph's ankles until the metal was not showing. Vision shaking Raph was about to drift off when he hear the pleas from his younger brother, Donnie.

Raph moved his head towards the screams to see Donnie on his knees, bleeding from his mouth as a row of ninjas took their turns punching him as two other ninjas held his arms behind him and got him back onto his feet only for him to be attacked again to fall once again to his knees. The cycle continued for what felt like forever. Raph could not look away; everything that was happening was his fault. Mikey watched with tears flowing from his eyes as the ninja holding Donnie threw the unconscious turtle to the ground into a pool of his own blood. The Shredder orders his ninjas to back off and disappear. Mikey frozen in fear couldn't move or even feel the weight of the Shredder taking his foot off his shell as he walked over to his brothers. Kicking Donnie away from his path the Shredder walked over to Raph, bending down he started to laugh at him. Telling him now all he has to do is wait. Raising the arm that had his claws he was about to slice down at Raph when he heard someone yelling at him. Raph with wide eyes knew the voice he looked over to see Leo standing with his shoulders moving up and down. The Shredder looked at Leo laughing at his incompetence to protect his younger brothers. Leo took out his swords ready to fight but the Shredder had the upper hand placing his claws at Raph's neck he gave Leo a deal. Give himself up in exchange for his brother's lives. Raph couldn't let Leo do this and tried to stand up but with his limbs being held down but his and the ninja's weapons the pain from them forced Raph back to his plastron.

* * *

Leo looked at his brother's with only sadness written on his face. Leo took his swords and threw them to the ground. The slide to the Shredder as Raph, Mikey, and the Shredder watched as Leo moved closer to the Shredder with his arms raised in the air. The Shredder started to laugh at his softness to his brothers. Motioning with his head foot ninjas came over and grabbed Leo by the arms pinning him to the ground with no resistance on his part as his arms were bounded behind him and chains were tied over his plastron. The Shredder nodded his head ordering his ninjas to take Leo away. Raph and Leo looked at each other. Time froze as their eyes locked Leo mouthing his last words to his brother as he was taken; sorry.

The Shredder laughed as he watched Leo being taken away. Looking back at Raph he moved his claws away from Raph's neck only to slice down at Raph's face. Raph gritted his teeth trying not to cry out because he knew Leo could still hear and would try and fight back to get to them. Mikey looking away with a quivering lip tried to get out of his chains. The Shredder stepped away from the bleeding Raph, looking at the blood dripping from his claws the Shredder swiftly in a downward motion flicked the blood away onto Raph's face. The Shredder walked away leaving the turtles on their own on the rooftop. Raph lying on the ground with blood pouring off his face stayed there until the blood loss got to him. Mikey crying out with each movement as he attempted to free his arms. Unable to stay awake Raph closed his eyes unsure of what was about to happen next.

Raph slowly opened his eyes but felt a sharp pain from his left. Moving his head slowly in a haze looked over to see two blurred figures lying next to him. Another blurred figure entered his vision trying to speak to him. But their words fell onto deaf ears. Unable to keep his eye opened he fell back to sleep, waking up two weeks later to hear the news of what happened after he slept.

* * *

Waking up two weeks later to see his hands and legs bounded by gauge moving his hand towards his face he felt a softness over his left eye around his head. Trying to sit up Raph felt a sharp pain from his chest. Gentle hands were placed on his plastron and shell easing him down. Raph looking up blinked a few times to see it was April with a sad but relieved look on her face. Raph tried to speak but his throat and mouth was so dry that nothing came out. April place a hand on his lips and shook her head. Walking out of his field of vision April called for help. Moment later Casey came in and helped April get Raph in an upward position as she went to get him water. Drinking slowly from a straw Raph asked what about his brothers. April looked behind her to show Raph, Donnie and Mikey sleeping on spare cots. Donnie had bandages across his entire plastron and an oxygen mask over his face.

Mikey had one of his arms bounded to his plastron with gauge and where his ribs were located on his plastron bounded with gauge around his sides. Raph confused for a second had a flash of memories pass his eyes. Looking around he tried to find Leo. Calling for him in a panicked voice Casey and April eased him down, calling for Splinter as they did their best to calm and hold Raph down so he didn't reinjure himself. Raph forgetting the pain moving it to the back of his mind desperately called for his older brother. Splinter came rushing in and placed a hand on Raph's plastron shaking his head. Raph calmed down a bit now feeling the pain from his hands and legs. April noticing Raph shaking looked to see that his bandages were turning red. Casey and Splinter left the room so April could see what she needed to do for Raph. April had to stitch his wounds closed and bandaging them again. Dismissing herself Splinter came in and took April's place beside his son's head. Raph pleading and asking about Leo as tears started to form. Splinter could only look at Raph with despair written all across his face.

Splinter told Raph that Leo was gone. Along with himself, April and Casey were called by Mikey to come and help them. When they arrived they were horrified at what they saw. They gathered everyone into April's van and brought them home. Mikey fell unconscious the moment they arrived and Raph woke up when he was placed inside the lab. Taking a deep breath Splinter told Raph about their injuries.

* * *

Mikey had fractured ribs, two of them were broken, and a dislocated shoulder and kneecap. Swelling across his face Mikey has been sleeping and waking up for a few moments for the past two weeks.

Donnie was a different story. If something wasn't broken it was fractured. The blows to his plastron were too much and two of his ribs went inward and punctured his lungs. It was touch and go for the first week. Dependent solely on a breathing tube and each of them had to take turns because Donnie would start convulsing and coughing blood. They had to wait and see if his mutagen genes would heal his lungs. He just started yesterday breathing with the mask but he has yet to awake.

For Raph the sais impaled in his hands and legs destroyed some of the cartelize in his knuckles and they are unsure if he would ever hold his sais again. The bones in his ankles were destroyed and he wouldn't be able to walk for a long time. But for his eye there was no chance of saving it. They had to sew it shut and behind the bandages was an ugly scar that reached the top of his head downwards across his eye to the top of his neck.

Raph asked again about Leo. Remembering Leo being forced to his knees with his arms bounded by chains. The look on his face and his final words before he disappeared. Splinter with tears starting to form told Raph that after they were all stable Splinter with Casey went to where Leo was last seen. A bloody mask of his eldest son and his broken blades were the only thing that remained of him. Raph moved his head to the side and looked up past Splinter's body to see the familiar blue color on the hilt of his brother's blades. Raph letting his emotions out and tears now flowing from the corner of his eyes down the sides of his face cried out that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Splinter tried to calm his son but even through his own pain and grief couldn't hold his son down. Splinter held his son's shoulder and cried onto his shoulder. Raph moved his head closer into Splinter's neck. His face tickled by his fur cried until he couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

One week later

Raph was in a wheelchair watching Mikey go through rehab with his shoulder and knee. Donnie was still lying in bed but thankfully woke up. He was still dependent on the oxygen mask but his breathing was improving and he was hopefully going to be off it soon. Raph watched April help Mikey stand with him leaning heavily on April's shoulder trying to step with his bad leg first. Raph looked over to see Casey was nearby in case Mikey needed help while Splinter retired to his room. Ever since Leo's capture by the Shredder and each of his son's battling their way back to life Splinter has looked twenty years older. The stress of what has happened to his family and the untold horrors of what is happening to his eldest son was slowly killing him. Raph using his hands to move his wheels of his wheelchair. Wincing at the pain from using his hands Casey moved to help Raph but he shook his head.

Determined to move on his own Raph pushed himself until he made his way to the pond of the lair. Raph slowly lowered himself down until he met with the water's edge. Casey, April, and Mikey watched as Raph took off the bandages around his eye. The bandages fell onto his lap, peering over the edge until his face was in clear view of the water Raph moved one of his hands over the long scar across his face covering his bad eye with his hand. Remembering what happened with his fight with Leo his body started to shake a bit, memories of the fight, the words that fell from his mouth; everything. Everything in detail was engraved in his mind and he wanted it to be like that. He didn't want help from others or even himself.

This was his way for pence for the life he took. He may have raised a blade in a nonlethal attack towards his brother but the words he flew out were the finishing blow. Leo was gone and all Raph now was sit in a chair and watch his family slowly try to recover not from their physical wounds but the wounds to the heart. Wounds that would never heal no matter how much time passed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The road to recovery was a long one for the three brothers. It took years for them just to get this far but times were tough. Physical injuries could heal but the heart was still raw as it was the day Leo was captured. Everyone wanted to go after the Shredder and save their brother but in the shape they were in they would only get themselves captured or killed and Leo did everything he could to stop that from happening. All they could do was wait and hope that somehow Leo was alive waiting for them but on the other hand it might be better if he was dead.

Mikey was able to recover the most out of the three. It took a few months but he was finally able to walk on his own without assistance. Mikey still had limited motion in his right shoulder and he could no longer raise it in the air. At times he would walk with a limp depending on the day and weather due to his knee injury. The dislocation was so bad that even though he walks without assistance he still has to wear a brace most of the time and walk with either a cane or crutches.

Donnie's body recovered from the many blows he took. His short term memory was off at times and he had to write little notes to himself to remind him of what happened or a topic that was spoken. His lungs though recovered have not been as reliable as they used to. Too deep of a breath would cause a coughing fit that may irritate his lungs too badly and he would start coughing up blood. The cold would do that as well so during the cold season Donnie would be moved to April's apartment until spring came. There were spider web cracks still on his plastron to remind him constantly of what happened. Each day he would feel each individual crack with the tips of his fingers. Moving them across his plastron until he was finished then start all over the next day.

As for Raph, he was having the hardest recovery out of the three. Just like they all fear Raph could no longer hold his sais. His hands would shake too much from the weight and pain of holding them. No one knew if this was because of the injuries or because of guilt, either way Raph could no longer hold his most prized processions but he didn't care. From long scar on his face to his loss of vision in one eye Raph was but a shell of his old self. Retaining no muscle mass of his former self he was just skin and bones now. Sitting in his wheelchair because of the pain from his legs.

Everyone tried to help Raph but all he did was sit in his chair with nothing on but a blanket across his lap. The blanket was from Leo's old bed. In the beginning Raph would sleep in his room that now had an actual bed because he could no longer sleep in his hammock clutching the blanket from Leo's room in his arms. From using it as a pillow or wrapping it around him Raph felt like he was being held by his brother. But over time the smell of his brother disappeared and was replaced with his own. Now he just has it lying on his lap and covering his legs. The memories were still there but the smell used as a reminder was gone. Raph just sat in his chair in almost a catatonic state with nothing to live or love for. The wound in each of their hearts would not heal even with all the love from April, Casey, and Splinter there was nothing that could close it.

* * *

Just when everyone thought things could not get any worse another blow was thrown at the fragile family. Splinter knew his time was coming up. Through his mutant genes he knew he lived a very long life for a rat. The stress and loss of his eldest son and his other sons was too great for his heart. Splinter kissing the framed picture of his family together and holding the bandana of his eldest son in his hands went to sleep and never woke up again. Splinter's body was discovered by April and Casey who were concerned about his lack of attendance. Though Splinter didn't appear as much as he used to he still came out to watch his son's progress in recover.

April and Casey helped clean and move everyone to the Jones's family farm to lay their father to rest. But everyone knew his spirit would never rest until they knew what happened to Leo. As the family mourned together Splinter's spirit was passing though the astral plane just like his family knew his spirit could not rest. He couldn't communicate with any of his sons as he sits by each of their doors. Raph's door was tightly bound by chains that were holding his heart, Mikey and Donnie's door though unbound was sealed tightly. As for Leo his door could no longer be found. No matter how much searching he did Splinter was unable to find his son. Giving up on ever talking to his children again Splinter sat in the crossroads of each of his son's doors until one day they would open. Just as Splinter began to sit a warm feeling on his shoulder broke his concentration. Splinter looked up to see a warm light standing in front of him. The light was very warm and inviting, Splinter thought it was his Master Yoshi coming to see him. Inviting the light to join him they both sat together as Splinter told his tale of what has happened to his family over the years and the sadness that became each of them after his eldest son's disappearance. The warm light looked at Splinter, Splinter gazed into the light and was shocked the light started to form into a person and the person wasn't his Master Yoshi or anyone he knew of. Splinter asked who they were once they became visible but all the light did was place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Standing up the light whistled and behind them another light came running towards them in the form of a large dog that could be mistaken as a wolf. Splinter watched as the light moved towards closer to his second oldest door with the dog behind them. The light place their hand on the door, slowly the light's body was enveloped by the door along with the dog. Unsure of what just happened all Splinter could do was sit and wait and watch each of door for something to change.

As the turtles with their friends traveled back home to the lair the light appeared in the alleyway that was the closest to the lair. The light took their former form with their dog behind them. Looking around them they moved swiftly down into the sewers with the dog jumping down beside them. Walking through the sewers as if they knew them the door to the lair was locked and hidden but nothing was going to stop them undoing the lock and security as if they have live there, together with the dog in tow they moved inside the lair waiting upstairs for the return of everyone.

* * *

It took a few hours but the van with everyone inside drove into the garage. Everyone left with Mikey on his crutches and Casey pushing Raph in his wheelchair inside the lair. April helped Donnie up from his seat with a heavy blanket draped over his shoulders inside to stay warm. Moving inside April and Casey helped everyone get settle when the hair on the back of their necks rose. Looking around they couldn't see anyone or sense them but something was telling them that someone was here. Mikey couldn't see anyone but he too could sense someone was here. Raph looked up towards Leo's room with glassy eyes. Everyone followed Raph's gaze towards the second floor. Looking up Casey walked over and grabbed one of his golf clubs moving his way up to the second floor. April staying downstairs in case of anything Casey moved along the wall as he neared the locked room of Leonardo.

After Leo was captured by the Shredder the family could no longer go inside or move anything in or out so they just locked the door and let time stop. The only thing to leave was the blanket Raph had draped over his shoulders. Just as Casey was going to undo the lock to the door, the sound of pattering footsteps made Casey freeze in his place. The door creaked open as dust flew from the floor outwards to him. Out of the room the being that was with Casey walked out. Looking at Casey they moved wards the stairs. Casey shaking his head breaks out of his frozen state and runs over with his golf club in hand. Casey stood protectively in front of the stairs demanding who they were and how they got inside.

Ignoring Casey they looked over to the side and jumped down from the ledge. Everyone expect Raph was surprised as they watch them jumped down from the second floor and land as if they jumped up and down on the ground. The dog joined them, walking over to the turtles April ran out with her arms stretched out in a protective matter. Looking at her confused April just like Casey demanded to know who they were. Running down the stairs Casey stood in front of April with his club in hand. The dog feeling the aggression from everyone started to growl and snaps his teeth at them. Looking down at their agitated friend they look up at everyone. Placing a hand to their throat everyone watched as their hand started to glow then stop as they lowered it back down. April once again asked who they were. Looking back over to everyone they spoke for the first time in years.

Shoushi meaning midnight; mixture of light and darkness.

* * *

Shoushi was a tall man around the age of seventeen with short black hair spiked at the top and his bangs parted over the tip of his left eye. His bangs were covering a long scar that was just like Raph's but instead nothing he still retained the deep dark blue color of his eyes. Wearing all black; his shirt had no sleeves with a high collar that was skin tight. His pants were tight as well going into his combat boot up halfway passed his ankles. Shoushi looked at everyone then to his dog, a black dog with gold eyes. His body was just like a wolf but he was just a large dog. Shoushi placed his hand onto his of his friend's head. April looking over at the dog who was starting to calm down watched as the dog's eyes change from the gold color they were to the same deep dark blue of Shoushi.

Shoushi walked over to everyone trying to get closer but April and Casey stood standing in a protective matter. Shoushi looked at everyone then move his eyes towards the silent Raph. Remembering the description that Splinter gave him and the one sitting in front of him was like day and night. The strong Raphael that would lead his brothers when Leonardo was injured, the protector of the group just a hollow shell of his former self. Shoushi walked over towards Raph, April and Casey saw this and moved to stand in front of him. Shoushi motioned with his head and the dog moved in front of April and Casey. A low growl with his teeth showing the dog nipped at the air his ears were bent backwards. Lowering himself to the ground Casey and April watched as the dog's eyes changed from blue to gold.

Backing off the dog pushed April and Casey aside letting Shoushi move in closer towards Raph. Raph looked up from his lap with a blank stare. Shoushi knelt down in front of Raph placing a hand on top of Raph's knee. Raph flinched from the sudden touch; the hand was warm against his cold legs made his body shiver a bit. Shoushi looked up at Raph turning his head to the side. Shoushi's dog walked over to Shoushi laying down beside him the dog's eyes changed back from gold to blue. Raph and Shoushi looked at each other in silence; Shoushi moved his hand away from Raph's knee and placed it onto his shoulder. Sitting up a bit more Shoushi's hand started to glow amber light. A warming Raph's shoulder he started to feel lighter a bit like his old self. Shoushi looked at Raph then the bandages still wrapped around his hands. Shaking his head Shoushi moved his hand off Raph's shoulder towards his hands when Raph started to shake and tremble.

April pushed passed Casey and ran to Raph's side trying to calm him. Shoushi took a step back and watched April try her best to calm Raph down. The way things were no one was really going to recover. Shoushi wanted to help them but could tell that if he pushed anymore it would have serious repercussions. Looking at his dog Shoushi nodded his head and the dog got up. Shoushi and his dog walked passed everyone and back upstairs. Mikey went to stop Shoushi because he could see he was heading towards Leo's old room but the moment he got up he fell down to the ground. Casey and Donnie ran over to help Mikey up. Donnie started to cough from the sudden fright of Mikey falling to the ground.

Mikey clutched his bad knee between his hands trying his best to hold the tears from the pain. Whimpering a bit Donnie wanted to help but because of his bad lungs he had to hold himself back.

No longer able to hold his brother or comfort him broke Donnie's spirit more and more. Restricted to stay at arm's length rather than embracing his baby brother like they did in the past was a painful sight to watch.

Raph didn't move but if you looked into his eyes he was breaking as well. The pain from his hands to his legs forced him into a chair. Everyone told him in the past that it was just in his mind and he would recover but as time passed he still remained in the chair. Solely dependent on others for help, Raph wondered how he still lived each and every day.

* * *

Shoushi watched from above Casey and April trying their best to help their friends. The stress of helping each of them over the years no matter how much they care and love them was drawing them to the brink. Shoushi looked over at his friend, Rio, Shoushi whispered. Rio looked up at Shoushi; the two looked at each other as if they were talking. Looking over at Leo's old room they walked in and closed the doors. Locking them behind them, Shoushi walked over to Leo's bed and sat on top of it. Dust flew upwards from the weight of someone sitting on it.

Rio joined Shoushi laying his head on his lap Shoushi stroked Rio's head staring at the door they he closed. A small glimmer of light broke into the dark room from the underside of the door. Shoushi smiled he knew there was still some hope in saving them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Shoushi and Rio got up from the bed walking to the door they opened it slowly. They looked around and listened. The soft sounds of snoozing and the mumbling words of a sleep talker were the only sounds they could hear for the moment. Shoushi peered into each room; Mikey was a sleep in his bed with his cane and crutches nearby, Donnie was sleeping with blankets piled high and a heater next to him blasting him with all the power it could push out, April was laying on a small mattress near him with just a blanket and pillow with her, Raph laying on his back stared at the ceiling you could tell he didn't sleep last night from the circles under his eyes and the cold stare he had, Casey was sitting up with his head resting in the corner of the room. Casey would stay up and watch Raph to make sure he was okay and didn't go into one of his episodes and had to held until he stopped shaking. Shoushi moved towards Splinter's room. Just like Leo it was closed tight. Unlocking the door Shoushi and Rio entered the small room. On top of the table was Leo's old bandana with the ends nicely folded inwards under where the eyes holes were located. Above it on a cabinet was a black framed picture of Leo with a small white bow on the very top with the ribbons draping down a bit attaching themselves to the corners. Beneath the picture were the hilts of his weapons with a little of the metal still remaining on the other end. Finishing his tour Shoushi and Rio left the room, locking it behind them they looked up to see Raph with Casey behind him glaring down at Shoushi and Rio. Shoushi looked carefully at Raph and smiled. The Raphael he saw yesterday showed no emotion but sadness but he could rage in his eyes today. How long has it been since Raph has felt some other type of emotion. Making progress Shoushi needed to push him more and he knew one way he could.

* * *

Casey brought Raph downstairs and went to talk to Shoushi when Rio stepped between them. His eyes changed once again to gold as he barred his teeth to Casey. Shoushi took this opportunity and walked over to Raph. Looking down at Raph Shoushi looked at Raph's bandaged hands to see them gripping the blanket tightly between his fingers. Looking into his eyes he could not see pain only anger. Shoushi smirked at time, just like everyone has said the pain is only in his mind but he had to break Raph out of this constant thought of pain. Shoushi placed his hands on either side of Raph's head. Raph taken back tried to move his head away but Shoushi had a good grip and held his head tightly. Casey saw this and started to yell at Shoushi to release Raph. Rio seeing Casey distracted pounced on top of him; his paws landing on top of his chest Rio's teeth were just inches away from Casey's face.

Shoushi nodded his head then turned back to Raph. Fear. Fear was clearly written on Raph's face but so was anger.

How long has Raph been punishing him for what happened that day?

Is staying in this chair unable to do anything his way of trying to rectify what happened.

But it had to change he needed to stop being just someone passing through each day with nothing to live for and return to being the protector of the family. Shoushi stared into Raph's eyes making sure Raph's head couldn't move. Raph's body was shaking as he watched Shoushi's eyes change like Rio's eyes but instead of gold they turned blood red.

* * *

Time slipped away from Raph as he stared at Shoushi. The world around the two of them swirled until it disappeared and Raph was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Raph was hovering in midair with Shoushi a few feet away from him. Raph tried to speak but no words left his mouth. Placing his hand on his throat, Raph recoiled when he felt something cold and wet in his hand. Raph moved his hand towards his face to see wounds he received from the Shredder and his ninjas were fresh and bleeding down his hands, legs, and face. Raph looked up at Shoushi trying to understand what was happening. Shoushi motioned over to the side with his head. Raph looked over and watched as a mist appeared next to them, twirling around as an image started to appear in the middle.

Raph widen his eyes, his body to shake uncontrollably he knew why Shoushi was here. He finally understood why after years someone came for him. Raph tried to look away but Shoushi appeared behind him and held his head in place. Forced to watch once again the faithful day that everything he loved and care for was taken. Raph tried to speak again but nothing came out. Shoushi watched Raph's reaction to rewatching the events years ago. The burden that was off his shoulders came back tenfold. Raph collapsed onto his knees with Shoushi holding him up under his arms. Mixture of tears and blood ran down his cheeks, how could Shoushi make Raph rewatch that unspeakable day, the wounds that finally started to heal opened and flooded down onto the ground just like the blood that was dripping off his body.

* * *

After Raph watched Leo being taken away the image stopped and started to disappear. But Raph continued to focus on the look on Leo's face. The cut he made during their match, the sadness in his eyes, how could he tell his brother to go and die? He loved his big brother; Leo was his entire world from the day they were hatched to the day they stood on two legs. Leo was his hero even when they fought about the littlest of things. It was then when Leo would talk and look at him that Raph thought they were on equal ground. My big brother, Raph muttered as he cried his heart out. Shoushi bent down and held Raph close to his chest; letting his head rest in the crook of his neck.

Just like Leo Raph thought.

Anytime one of them cried Leo would hold them and let them cry on his shoulder. Shoushi looked at Raph as he cried onto his shoulder then started to think about the others. If this is how Raph was then how are the others dealing with this? Or the news Shoushi was hiding from everyone.

* * *

Far from the lair a man was kneeling down listening to excuses about a failed mission from his new recruits. The man slammed his fist into the ground and stood up grabbing one of his swords he mercilessly sliced the head of the leader of the group. Warning the rest that if they failed him again they would meet the same fate. The recruits all said yes master then disappeared. The man walked back to his post with his eyes closed. Calling for his child to come out of the shadows.

The man motioned to the dead body as a reminded that failure was not an option. The child responded that only death would stop them. The man smiled. Looking over to the other side of the room the man scowled. Yelling at the other side of the room he man demanded to know where they were. No response. The man shook his head. The child moved over to their father and knelt down in front of them. The man looked down his child and smiled. There was no breaking this bond between them which made others jealous. The man placed a man on the child's shoulder, the child looked up to see the smiling face of their father. The man stood up and walked over to a cabinet holding his most precious of weapons. Choosing carefully the man placed two hands under the sword that had a black sheath and red handle. Carrying it over to the child, the man looked as the child stood up with their hands open. The two smiled as the man handed the child the sword. They both bowed and stepped away. The child tied the sword to their back and smiled.

The man motioned with his hand and called his other child to come forward. The second child came forwards; sullen with their arms crossed. The man took a step back and looked at his two kids. Looking at one to another the child bowed their heads at their father as he told them their next mission to do. Karai, the man said to his daughter. Karai looked up to see disappointment written on his face. Looking over at her brother Karai scowled deeper. Her hatred towards him grew and grew as each day passed. How she hated him since the day he arrived to the day he was brought into her family. Once she was the light in her father's eye but now all she is just a stain as her brother began to slowly take her place by their father's side.

Blade the father said.

Blade a boy at the age of nineteen was getting ready to turn twenty soon. Blade looked up to see his father walking over to his armor cabinet. Opening it up the father showed Blade the armor both himself and his sister worn. Blade looked over to the left to see another set of armor next to his father. The father waved over to Blade to come join him. Blade smiled at his father and joined him, with his arm around his son's shoulder the two smiled at his armor. Their father said that once he turned twenty he would wear the armor and stand proudly by his father's side.

Blade was now part of the family.

* * *

Walking out of the room and back into his own quarters Blade carefully took his sword off and placed it onto his bed. Sitting on the bed Blade took everything off his body except him long black pants and shirt. Moving one of his hands through his short black hair that was spiked at the top with his bangs over his left eye. Blade moved his hand towards his cheek, moving one of his fingers through an old scar. Thinking back to his past Blade could remember all the scars he received over the years because of his father's training but this one on his cheek was a mystery in itself. Blade moved his dark deep blue eyes to the left of the room. Rolling his eyes he called out his sister's name in annoyance.

Karai moved out of the shadows with her blade drawn. Taking out a smaller blade from under his mattress Blade turned around to see nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. Karai was fine with him in the beginning but now since their father has taken a liking to him all he cares about is Blade. Karai wants Blade dead even though she was the reason he was still living. Blade moved his bangs up; a long scar appeared behind his bangs revealing that Blade was blind in one of his eyes. But that didn't stop him; it made him stronger.

Blade and Karai clashed their blades but stopped when the sound of a fist pounding on Blade's door forced them apart. Blade yelled for them to enter thinking it was just another underling from their father's army but they were both in for a surprise because it was indeed their father. Blade needed to have his medicine and he wanted to do it personally. Their father walked in with a bag and IV in hand with a doctor behind him. Their father handed the bag to the doctor, walking in Blade put his sword on the ground and knelt down with his head bowed to the ground. Karai tried to do the same but their father grabbed her arm tightly gripping onto it until she started to wince from the pain. Karai looked up and was immediately slapped across the face. Karai looked up shocked at what her father just did. Their father pulled Karai out of the room telling the doctor to give Blade his medicine. The doctor nodded his head.

Blade turned towards his bed and took off his shirt. His back was covered in old scars and burn marks from his father's training. But with each new scar made Blade stronger from it. That was the difference between himself and Karai; they both went through the same training but even though Blade had to go through a longer and tougher training but took each blow, each cut and came out with nothing but blood thirst. Blade has killed many with no emotion or care for the life he took. Karai on the other hand has doubt at times and even though she is willing to kill for her father, they could see hesitation especially towards the Hamato family.

Blade fell onto the bed and rolled onto his back with his arms stretched out to his side. The doctor carefully inserted the needle into his arm. Looking up Blade watched the blue liquid from the bag enter the IV line and into his arm. Closing his eyes slowly Blade drifted off into a deep sleep waiting until he was summoned to battle.

* * *

As Blade feel asleep Shoushi opened his eyes. Looking down he could see Raph was sleeping in his arms. Moving his hand up to his face Shoushi moved his hand through his hair then to his cheek. No one could see his true form anymore but as long as Shoushi could help out that's what he had to do, moving his finger up and down his cheek Shoushi revealed a long scar across his cheek. The memory of how he received fogged over time but all he could remember from it was that it made him stronger. No matter what happened to him the scar held him together.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please continue reviewing it helps and lets me know people are reading and enjoying this story.**

 **Insanity21: It will be confusing for a bit but if you continue reading it will be come clearer.**

 **BlueBoltKatana: You are correct but also wrong with the assumation that Shoushi is Leo. It will become clearer once the story progresses. I don't know now long I'll make it but answers will come soon in the next few chapters just stay tune.**

* * *

Chapter 3

While Shoushi and Raph were busy in the astral plane, Raph's body laid motionless on his bed in his room. After Shoushi took Raph into the astral plane Raph's body went limp in the chair. Shoushi and Rio disappeared leaving everyone to scramble to try and wake Raph. Fearing the worse everyone prepared for Raph to never wake up. Mikey and Donnie couldn't go through it again. Hiding in their rooms, April and Casey tried their best to hold everyone together but with each death and each step back in the turtles recovery would cause anyone to lose hope.

Mikey sat in his room rocking himself back and forth, holding his bad knee in his hands. His eyes darted left and right trying to think of ways to calm himself. Mikey turned his head towards the door as the sound of footsteps came closer. Thinking it was April he called for the person to enter.

The door opened a bit and with wide eyes Mikey saw it was Shoushi and Rio standing in his doorway. Mikey was about to scream when Rio bolted from Shoushi's side and jumped onto Mikey. Mikey watched as Rio's eyes change from blue to gold as the dog barred his teeth inches away from his throat. Shoushi closed to the door behind him letting no light enter the room. Mikey paralyzed by fear couldn't do anything as Shoushi walked over to him; Rio backed off and jumped behind Shoushi. Shoushi bent down and placed his hands on both sides of Mikey's head and just like Raph Shoushi's eyes changed from blue to red. The world around Mikey changed just like it did with Raph.

Mikey opened his eyes to see he was standing on a one way path surrounded by darkness. The only thing that was lit was the road he was standing on. Mikey placed some weight onto his bad leg and felt no pain. Mikey was surprised it has been years since he was able to walk on both legs. It was happiness on top of sadness. The last time Mikey was able to walk on both of his legs was when Leo was still living with them.

How long has it been since Mikey last thought of Leo or even anything that made him happy?

Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to move it over his head. No pain. Mikey was feeling like he was seventeen again, chuckling to himself Mikey looked around to see nothing but himself and this road he was standing on.

Mikey froze from the sound of growling behind him. Mikey turned around slowly to see a gigantic Rio hovering above him. Mikey started running away from Rio as fast as he could. But the ground under him moved with as he was running on a treadmill. Rio glared down at Mikey watching him try to run away. No matter how much or how hard he tried Mikey couldn't outrun Rio or anything.

Just keep running. Mikey thought to himself.

Someone would come to help him.

* * *

As that thought crossed his mind Mikey stopped running. What was he thinking; he was waiting for someone to rescue him. Mikey looked behind him to see Rio was walking towards him, at first Mikey wanted to start up running again but stopped and held his ground.

Back when Leo was captured by the foot, Mikey was laying there waiting for his big brothers to save him. But one by one they were taken down until Leo came to save him. Leo, the oldest out of everyone and the one he saw as a hero like in his comics. Leo stood there defending all of them until he was given a choice between his life or theirs. Like the hero he was in Mikey's mind he agreed to give his life for the sake of others. The heroic Leonardo that stood above the grounds had his wings cuts as he fell into the hands of the demonic Shredder never to be seen again. Rio stood over Mikey with his teeth nipping at the air above him. Mikey looked up and glared at Rio, standing his ground. The last thing Mikey saw was Rio lowering his jaw down to bite him.

In the real world Mikey was tossing and turning in his bed with sweat pouring off him moaning and crying out April and Casey came running in to see Shoushi and Rio kneeling beside Mikey. Casey went to charge at Shoushi but Shoushi was already disappearing by the time they arrived. Casey fell through Shoushi as he disappeared in a red mist.

April ran over to Mikey trying to wake him up but just like Raph he was not responding. April looked at Casey, she was on the brink of collapsed. There was nothing she could do but get Mikey into bed and make sure he was comfortable. Casey ran into Donnie's room to see he was sleeping with his oxygen mask over his face. Breathing a sigh of relief Casey slowly closed the door behind. But from the shadow two red eyes glowed inside the room.

Casey walked into the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck he looked over to see April was huddled over a cup of coffee. Walking over to April, Casey placed a hand on April's shoulder and squeezed it. April placed her hand over Casey's and looked up. Both exhausted to the brink April wondered how much more they could go through. They both love the guys as if they were their own brothers but how much more could the two take on. Raph was lying unconscious in his room and now Mikey had joined him. This Shoushi and Rio were they helping but just here to bring nothing but pain. April nursed the cup of coffee in her hands then stood up. Giving a kiss on Casey's cheek she told him that she was returning home to get some clothes because from the look of things they would be there for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile in Donnie's room Shoushi was peering down at Donnie who was doing his best to stay quiet. Shoushi looked down at Donnie, Donnie's chest was moving up and down a lot more than it should be at this point of his life. Shoushi moved closer and with each step Donnie's breathing got heavier and more frequent. Donnie started to cough and double over onto his side. Donnie tried to reach out for his oxygen mask but it was too far for him to reach out for. Just as Donnie was about to pass out he felt himself being moved onto his bed, he looked up to see Shoushi was placing his body onto the bed then moved his head to see Shoushi taking his oxygen mask and tank and moving it closer to the bed. Shoushi carefully turned the tank on and placed the mask over Donnie's mouth and nose. Holding the mask on Donnie's face Shoushi looked from Donnie's face then to the door. Feeling like he was slipping away Shoushi stood up and walked into the back part of the room. Donnie tried to get up to look at Shoushi but his body was too weak from coughing earlier. Shoushi looked over his shoulder to see Donnie struggling to get up but continued to walk into the back part of the room. The darkness from the back of the room greeted Shoushi and pulled him in to sleep.

At the same time Blade woke up from his nap. He looked at his arm to see it was bandaged lightly. Blade walked into the back of the room and looked at himself in the mirror he smiled thinking about the punishment Karai must have gone through after trying to fight him earlier.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Blade walked out of his room and into the hallways. Blade moved through the hallways to the family's dojo to do his morning routine, grabbing his practices weapons Blade looked behind him and smiled. Karai was passing the door to the dojo with bruises on her face and one of her arms in a sling. Never mess with me Blade whispered to Karai as she passed the room.

Karai looked into the room then down walking as fast as she could away from Blade. One of the requirements of leaving the "learning center" was for her to avoid Blade for a while. Blade turned his attention back to his training and stayed there for the morning until he was summoned by his father in the afternoon. Entering father's room Blade immediately knelt down onto one knee and bowed his head. His father told him to rise and threw him a kunai with a note attached to it. Blade read the note and nodded his head. His father dismissed him and returned to his own duties.

Blade walked out of the room and immediately went to his own room. Blade looked around to make sure no was in his room then went for his wardrobe. Throwing the doors opened Blade looked at his most prized possessions.

* * *

The beloved sword given to him by his father and the armor that both he and his sister were given but different in a few ways. The sleeves were replaced with a metallic armor protecting his arms, a belt across his chest connecting his swords to his back but instead of just looping around his chest the sword was in a small satchel on the left side of his back so the foot symbol would be still visible. Wear a small gauntlet like his father on both of his forearms and a vest with the foot symbol imprinted on the back. Placing a small pack on his belt Blade reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a mask. Blade looked at the mask in his hands; a metallic mask with only a nose and mouth cover leaving the eyes free. It had a long black stripe on the top part where his nose was located leaving the bottom half still silver. Placing it on his face Blade looked up at the sky placing his sword on his back Blade walked out of his room and towards to the garage.

Entering the garage Blade was greeted by the head of Baxter Stockman crawling over to him. Stockman looked up at Blade and scowled at him with his one and only eye. Since Blade became part of the family now the Shredder only turns to him for help and advice. Blade was smart and though he was not as smart as Stockman he was still seen as someone better than him. Maybe it was because Blade has not failed any of his missions or because the Shredder saw Blade as his son whatever the reason Stockman like Karai hated Blade. Blade shook his head and stepped over Stockman towards the garage. If Stockman tried to report to the Shredder about Blade it would be is word against his and the Shredder love Blade maybe more than Karai from the looks of things. Blade walked into the garage and grabbed his motorcycle, placing his helmet on Blade turned on the engine of his cycle. Reeving the engine Blade drove away towards his mission objective.

Driving a half an hour away from home Blade parked his motorcycle in the alleyway under a fire escape. Taking off his helmet and placing it on his cycle Blade looked up at the fire escape then down at the manhole. Blade moved his way up the fire escape and into the apartment of his chosen victim. Slowly opening the window with his sword, Blade made his way inside looking for any security. Blade smirked to see everything was deactivated. Blade walked over to the couch and sat down. Placing the sword on his lap Blade closed his eyes and waited.

April parked her car on the street in front of her shop she looked up at the shop/apartment trying to remember the good times spent here even the one time when it was blown up April cherished the times she had here. Opening the shop up first April could see the sheets of dust and the cobwebs on all her old antiques she would sell. April and Casey haven't opened the shop in months since taking the guys on full time. Their combined savings were depleting from lack of incoming funds, their energy was pretty much nonexistence all they did was care for the turtles.

Their engagement was placed on halt after Leo's disappearance and the sudden death of Splinter. None of the turtles knew, not even Splinter but when Leo disappeared they were coming to tell the family that they were pregnant with their first child together. They wanted to just go to city hall and get married after finding out but then they got the phone call ending everything. After the surgery with each of the turtles hanging on by a thread April and Casey went home to sleep with Splinter watching over them. During the night April started to feel a stabbing sensation in her stomach. She woke up herself and Casey to see that she was bleeding and rushed her to the hospital. The doctors told Casey and April the horrible news that April miscarriage the baby and they had to do a small operation. Casey and April both cried and held each other as they were forced to go through an unthinkable pain of losing their child. Neither of them could tell Splinter or the turtles because they were going through hard times as well so they went through the pain of losing someone they loved and hid it from everyone.

* * *

April entered the apartment and as she closed the door a cold sensation went down her spine. April froze a bit as she turned around to see the dark silhouette of someone in her apartment. April asked who they were but got no response. April reached into her bag to grab her phone to call for help but the dark silhouette jumped up and sliced at the air near April's neck. The tip of the blade nicked April's neck as she stumbled back. April looked up as light poured through the window to see the face. April shook in place as she stared upward at him.

Who are you? April asked with a shaking voice.

Blade, the boy whispered raising his sword over his head.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Donnie woke up later breathing a bit better to see he was alone in his room. Looking around Donnie stood up and walked out of his room dragging the oxygen tank behind him. Donnie found Casey sleeping with his head on the table downstairs with a cold cup of coffee nearby. How much longer could they continue looking after them? Casey and April gave up their lives for three years and all they did was pile on more trouble. Their repetitive downfall in health the death of their father and disappearance of their oldest brother, if there was a God in heaven how much more could they be punished. If they could they would rewrite the sin they were committing to free not themselves but Casey and April from their chains. Donnie walked into Mikey's room to have their annual chat but discovered his baby brother lying in his bed motionless. Donnie fell to the ground and dragged himself towards Mikey, placing a hand on Mikey's chest he could feel a faint heart beat and the slight rising and falling of his chest. Donnie squeezed his hand into a fist letting his head fall onto Mikey's chest he began to cry letting his tears land on his brother's plastron. Donnie turned his head towards Mikey's head with tears flowing freely down his face.

Nothing

First Raph then Mikey how many more people will be taken away from him by this Shoushi person.

* * *

Shoushi, Donnie scoffed.

The name meaning midnight in Japanese should be changed to Akuma meaning devil. He was the devil, taking the remaining family members from him. If Donnie ever saw Shoushi again he would pay for everything he did. Donnie stood up wiping the tears away, walking out of the room Donnie walked towards the dojo. Leaving his tank behind Donnie walked into the dojo holding onto the doorway for support. Donnie walked over to where they had their practice bo staffs and grabbed one. At first Donnie used it for support but shifted his weight on his feet and widening his stance. Grabbing his bo staff with both hands Donnie went through the beginning katas of ninjutsu for a wielder of the bo staff. But those simple movements that would be nothing were wearing Donnie out. He was breathing heavily and panting. His chest was rising and falling so much that he feared he would need his oxygen tank. Shaking his head Donnie moved on to his second tier of katas. Donnie fell to his knees just as he was about to start his katas. He started to cough violently, dropping his bo staff Donnie covered his mouth as he coughed. The small wet feeling on his hand told them he was coughing up blood. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk or call out for help. Casey just a few feet away from him in the kitchen was out cold and he couldn't call for him. No one else was here to help him. Donnie rolled onto his back as he continued to cough up blood, his vision was blurry and he knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

Just as his everything went black he could see the silhouette of someone standing over him. Whoever it was bent down and picked him up as if he was a feather. Donnie couldn't move or stay conscious any longer but for some reason he was feeling safe in their arms. Thinking it was Casey, Donnie let himself go and drift into a sea of endless dream. As Donnie was being placed in his bed with his oxygen mask on the door to his room burst opened. In the light there stood an angry Casey with tears falling off his cheeks. He stare at Donnie then looked at Shoushi who was the one that found Donnie. Casey pointed an accusing finger at Shoushi and started yelling at him. Behind Shoushi, Rio appeared walking protectively in front of Shoushi. Usually Casey would stay away from Shoushi and Rio but this time he didn't care what happened to. As Casey walked in Shoushi could see the dark red stains on his shirt, pants, and arms. Shoushi turned his head to the side wondering what happened.

All Casey would say was this was all his fault. Rio stood in front of Shoushi with his ears back and his teeth showing. Shoushi asked Casey what happened but Casey refused to say anything because in his mind Shoushi knew what happened. Pulling out a small white ribbon covered in dried blood Casey threw it at Shoushi yelling at him that he knew what happened because he was the cause. He was the one that took the love of his life away from this earth. Shoushi was the reason everything was wrong with the world. Both April and himself may have been running themselves into the ground but they still had each other. Now, he had nothing. No one in this world to care for so Shoushi would pay for what he did to April. Casey pulled out a bloody knife and pointed it Shoushi. The knife had dried blood on it, Shoushi looked at Casey confused at the meaning of the knife. But Casey wouldn't hear anything about it.

This knife was used to take the life I loved away from me and now it will be used to take away the killers Casey roared running towards Shoushi.

* * *

Shoushi lowered himself as Casey charged at him. Rio on the other hand wasn't going to let Casey hurt Shoushi and went after him. Rio jumped onto Casey and tackled him to the ground. Casey tried to push Rio away from him, waving the knife in the air but Rio was stronger than he looked. Placing a paw on Casey's arm he held him down as Shoushi ran over and took the knife away from him. Casey banging his head on the brick ground tried desperately to get up and get his revenge. But the combined strength of Rio and Shoushi only held him down so he had to do the only thing he could do. Casey raised his head up towards Rio's face and slammed it to the ground. Casey repeated this process as blood started to seep from his head wound to the ground. Rio barked for Shoushi's attention. Shoushi turned around to see blood coming from Casey's head. Shoushi placed his hands under Casey's head to protect it from hitting the ground. But this didn't stop Casey it only blocked it, Casey continued to slam his head into the Shoushi's hands. Shoushi refused to leave even when he could fell his body drift away. Shoushi nodded his head to Rio as their last option. Rio moved his head closer to Casey. Shoushi held Casey's head in his own hands as Rio peered down. Shoushi whispered sorry to him as Rio looked down at Casey. His eyes changed from blue to gold then blood red like Shoushi. Casey started to become sleep as Rio continued to stare at him. Shoushi placed a hand on Casey's forehead and as it glowed Casey fell into a deep sleep, his head wound now healed Shoushi slowly lowered Casey's head to the ground and let himself leave this world for a sometime.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Blade woke up from his nap. His armor was gone to be cleaned by the servants and he had to get his daily nutrients from the doctor. After his mission he came home to his father with news of his success. Happiness was written on his father's face even though he never turned around to look at him and ordered him to his room for the rest of the day. Blade smiled remembering what happened as he stood up and walked into his closet. Reaching inside the closet Blade took out an old tin box and opened it. Reaching into his pocket Blade took out a small tie of red hair with a note attached to it. Blade placed it inside his box with the rest of his trophies. Bundles of hair with notes attached to them filled his tin box. Closing the lid Blade placed it back into his hiding spot. Walking back over to his bed Blade took out a book and pen and wrote inside the events that happened in that small apartment. The name of the victim and soon a newspaper clipping would be added to his journal to keep track of his kills. He would be like his father and fill his book one day. In a few days Blade would turn twenty and the ceremony to official add him to the family would commence. The public would know and so would his beloved sister that he was not an outside anymore.

He was Blade Saki the eldest son of Oruko Saki and the younger brother of Karai Saki but being the only son of Oruko Saki meant that the title of heir moved from her to him. Blade smirked and shook his head, no matter what happened he would all ways be the one that father love.

Blade began to pen the events of the red head's death.

* * *

 _As the blade came down onto the girl's head she ducked and rolled away. My blade came to a halt inside the door frame. I turned to see the woman fleeing for the door. I couldn't let her go so I took out a small knife and threw it at her. The blade embedded itself in her shoulder and she came crashing down screaming in pain. I finally pulled my sword out of the frame and turned to see the woman pulling herself up with her good arm using the couch as a brace. I chuckled walking over to her as I swung my sword between my fingers. I sliced down again but not to kill her but only to wound her. The end of my sword made a diagonal cut on her back. Blood spread from the wound and scattered from my sword. The girl fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. I bent down and placed my boot on her bleeding back, he yelped in pain as I applied more and more pressure from the bleeding wound. I moved my hand towards my knife and slowly pulled it out as I listened to her scream. Once my knife was out and I placed it back in my belt I pulled the girl's head up towards me by the ends of her hair. She winced and looked at me not with fear but anger._

 _I whispered to her that my favorite kinds of kills were the ones that fought back. With a clump of hair in my fist I pulled her up onto her knees and threw her into the back room. Inside the girl desperately looked for anyway to defend herself. Inside the closet was an old bag with golf clubs inside of it. The girl took hold of one with her good arm and pointed it at me. I laughed at the sight in front of me. Taking my sword into both hands I rushed at the girl. We clashed our weapons again and again. For just some antique shop owner I will give it to her, she had some moves. But I was trained by the best and soon she would learn that no one can defy me. Moving swiftly I pulled out the small knife from my belt and plunged it into the girl's side. The girl crumbled to the ground, dropping the golf club from her hands it flew away and into the door frame._

 _The girl fell to her side holding the new wound I inflicted. She tried to pull the knife out herself but she couldn't. This knife was special because of it barred edges making it impossible to pull out without external help. The barred edges would increase damage and pain to the person it was embedded. But I was a saint and "helped" her out, pulling the knife out very slowly the girl tried her best to push me off with what little strength she had. In the end she did not win, I held the knife in my hands and cleaned it off with the bed sheets. Take my sword out I placed it at the girl's throat. Holding her side with both hands the girl just looked at me, she stared at me with no fear, sadness, or despair; only anger. The girl closed her eyes and let out one final breath, I lower myself to the ground and placed my knee on her chest. Raising the sword over my head with both hands and plunged it into the girl's throat. She gasped for air as her eyes flew wide open, flinging her arms and legs under me I sat on top of her until she relaxed under me. Her still wide open as I pulled my sword out of her throat. I knew someone would come for her so I took her body into my arms and placed her on the couch in the other room. Posing her to look like she was just sitting there I waited and waited for her other half to come._

 _When I told father about this in the company of my sister he stood up and tried to berate me in front of him. Saying leaving a witness was not what they did. But I corrected her._

 _As the door opened to the apartment and a man with blue hair walked in looking for his loved one, I sat on the arm of the couch waiting for the light to turn on. As the man turned the light on I smiled and said welcome home. He turned around to see the body of his loved one sitting on the couch with blood coming off her and her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He ran over to her pulling her into his arms, he cradled her head into his neck. Crying out her name and whispering to himself. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes but behind that sadness was rage. I took out the knife I used and with my finger through the hole at the top swung it back and forth. The man charged at me but I was quicker, taking the knife into my hand I swung it at the man's face. Nicking his neck with the tip of the blade I threw it to the floor and fled the room. Watching from afar I looked at the man as he took the knife and went back to his beloved body._

 _Why leave one alive? Because I was tell a story and someone had to see my work. To spread the fear of what one person can do when they are motivated. My story of the red head's death will be told and soon others will follow in her path. By my hand I will kill anyone that is in my way because I am Saki Blade the true heir of the Saki empire and the mantle of the Shredder._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

News of April's death didn't reach Donnie until a week later. After Casey woke up and he checked on Donnie, Casey left to prepare to bury April in her family's plot. Only Casey and April's estranged mother were there to mourn her death. News of her death on the television only told that she was murdered but have no evidence to who it was or the motive. Casey hid his guilt and his grief from Donnie until he confronted Casey after hearing about the news on the television one night. But until Donnie confronted him all Casey did was clean the once shared apartment, close the shop for good and go through each of the many stages of grief alone and drink heavily.

At first when Donnie found out about April's death he was disgusted, broken, and alone. He wanted to yell and scream at Casey but then after thinking it over he knew Casey was not handling her death at all. After Casey came back down a week later Donnie could see Casey was not well at all. Now the one being taken care of was now the caretaker. Donnie stayed up talking with Casey and helping him through the rest of the stages of grief. Holding his head when he was throwing up, trying to calm him down when he went around the lair, throwing and destroying anything in his way. The death of one affects more people than one would believe. Donnie would look up at the ceiling and wonder what happened to April, who killed her, and did she die a quick death. But looking at Casey, Donnie knew that with everything that has happened to him and his family sharing April's death would push him over the edge.

Donnie placed a cold wet towel on Casey's forehead and covered him with a blanket. Walking into the dojo Donnie started some stretches to warm his body up when a thought came to him.

Where was Shoushi and Rio?

After Donnie fainted again he felt a warm presence take him to his room and stay there until he was fully asleep. But when Donnie sees Casey and even the mention of his name, Casey goes berserk and destroys anything in his path. Donnie looked around the empty lair, he was the only one awake and alert. Donnie was entering unknown territory. Being surrounded by his loving family, even when all he wanted to do was be alone in his lab he still had the comfort that his family was just beyond the door. Donnie looked around the room then walked the best he could upstairs into Raph's room. Donnie looked around and sat at the edge of Raph's bed. His eyes moved up and down the IV line giving Raph all the nutrients he needed to stay alive.

But was he really living?

* * *

Donnie placed his hand on Raph's chest, feeling the small up and down movements of Raph's chest moving. Donnie's head shot up looking passed Raph's head to see Shoushi was looking at him. Shoushi walked over to Donnie and Raph. Donnie was scared but he was the only one still awake to defend his family. Donnie pushed up against the bed frame but Shoushi was faster. Shoushi placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder and pushed Donnie back down into his chair. Placing a hand on Raph's hand Shoushi placed his other hand on Donnie's forehand and closed his eyes. Donnie's eyelids grew heavy from the warmth on his forehead, trying his best to stay awake Donnie slowly watched as his eyes closed a tear fall from Shoushi eyes.

As Donnie slowly opened his eyes he could see he was surrounded by nothing but a fog. Donnie looked around but there was no one. But as Donnie closed his eyes he could hear the small whimpering of someone. Donnie looked around but the fog was too thick that he could barely see his hands in front of his face. Donnie closed his eyes and used all his senses to search for the source of the whimpering. Tightly keeping his eyes closed Donnie ran around the heavy fog trying his best to find who was crying. Donnie fell to the ground after his foot tripped on something. Donnie looked down to see a chain attached to the ground by a panel and bolt. The sound of someone whimpering grew louder as Donnie followed the chain. Donnie looked up with wide eyes to see Raph was sitting on the ground with a chain attached to his neck like a collar. Donnie looked up to see Raph was watching over and over the day they lost Leo, his face was stained with tears, his eyes were swollen red but he wasn't attempting to look away. Donnie walked closer to Raph shaking his shoulder but nothing was breaking his trance. Donnie couldn't understand why Raph was just sitting on the ground under a pool of his tears.

Then a thought came to him.

This was his way to grieve, no to pay for his actions that day. If himself, Mikey, and Raph didn't leave the lair that day maybe Leo would still be with them. But it wasn't just Raph's fault for what happened. He didn't ambush and torture each of them until Leo came to save them only to capture for the rest to live. Donnie stood in front of Raph and tried desperately to wake Raph out of his trace.

To no veil Donnie fell to the ground onto his knees, he felt helpless he was right in front of Raph but he couldn't do anything to save him. Raph and Leo were shields always saving Mikey and himself from everything, if something needed to be down Leo would be the first in line to do anything for his family and if Leo couldn't do it Raph would be next. For almost all his life Donnie has be dependent on his father or older brothers to help him. Donnie shook the tears that started to form in his eyes. Donnie looked at Raph with more determination than before, sitting up onto his knees Donnie raised his hand in the air and with a swift motion Donnie slapped Raph right across the face.

* * *

Raph's eyes blinked a couple of times; he looked up at Donnie confused and unsure of what was happening. Raph looked up at Donnie and asked him what was going on and why was he here. Donnie knelt down in front of Raph and told him about almost everything that has happened after he left into this catatonic state. Gone for two months Raph was told about what has been happening to himself, Mikey falling into his own catatonic state, but Donnie couldn't bring himself to tell Raph about April's death or Casey's spiraling into a deep hole of depression and alcoholism. Raph took everything Donnie was saying but told Donnie news that broke what was left of his heart. Raph wanted to stay here; he wanted to continue to relive what he did that day. He was darkness, the destroyer of anything good in this world. Everything that has happened to him could never amount to the loss of Leo or what has happened to the family. Raph could barely voice the word family; he didn't deserve to be in a family for the damage he did to his own. Raph pushed Donnie away with his arm to resume his eternal presence for his sins. Donnie shook his head; Raph was giving up on life, his family, himself.

Donnie couldn't hold back anymore, news of their best friend would hopefully show him that they need him.

Donnie took a deep breath and forced Raph to look him in the eyes as he told him that April was dead that she was murdered in her apartment. Raph shook his head; he couldn't believe April was dead. Donnie then broke the news of Casey. Raph stood up but collapsed under his own legs. Donnie caught Raph in his arms looking at him with concern; Raph shook his head placing his hands on the collar around his neck. Casey was his best friend and has given up everything since Leo's disappearance. Now it was time for Raph to help him. But to remove the collar would be hard because there was nothing for them to use to free Raph or anything at all. And even if they could free themselves how could they leave this place. Raph with the support of Donnie pulled on the chain that was connected to the ground. He was going to leave this hell hole, it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and think about others. Raph pulled with all his might but the chain was too strong for him alone. Donnie placed his hand beside Raph and nodded his head. Donnie couldn't let Raph do everything on his own anymore. With the support of his brother Raph and Donnie pulled on the chain with all their might.

* * *

In the background Shoushi was standing a few yards away from Raph and Donnie watching everything. Shoushi smiled at the two. Snapping his fingers the chain attached to Raph broke and the two brothers fell to the ground. Raph moved his hands towards the collar around his neck but Donnie grabbed Raph's hands moving them down. Donnie smiled sadly at Raph as he placed his hands on the collar himself. Loosely pulling the collar a part Donnie placed it on the ground and immediately grabbed Raph and pulled him into a big embrace. Holding Raph's head in the crook of his shoulder Donnie let out all the emotions he was holding in over the years. Raph's body shook as he slowly raised his hands and placed them on his brother's shell. Raph and Donnie held each other as closely as they could. The fog surround them started to lift, Shoushi moved further and further away with the fog overtaking his being. Raph and Donnie watched as everything started to become clearer. Surrounded by a warm light Raph with the help of Donnie walked further and further into the warmth.

Donnie blinked his eyes a few times to see he was back in Raph's room, looking down Donnie smiled to see Raph was looking at him with weak smile. Donnie looked around but he couldn't find Shoushi in the room anymore. Though he didn't know anything about him Donnie was starting to trust him. Though he still had a feeling in the back of his mind about Casey ranting on in his drunken state about Shoushi being a murderer. Donnie moved his hand onto Raph's hand and squeezed, this small push would either make or break them. Donnie looked back at Raph then to the door to Raph's room, thinking about Mikey who was still asleep in his room. If Shoushi could somehow place himself in Raph's dreams could he do that for Mikey as well?

As the fog swirled around Shoushi, he walked out of the whirlwind towards a small figure sitting on their knees. Shoushi looked down and bowed his head, saying Splinter. Splinter opened his eyes and bowed his head. Shoushi walked over toward Raph's tightly bound door, Splinter was confused and stood up walking towards Shoushi he asked what he was doing. Shoushi placed his hands around one of the locks on the door; his hands glow an amber color and in one quickly pull from his arms the clasp holding the door broke apart. Shoushi pulled the chain off the door and threw it onto the ground. The chain and lock disappeared in a cloud of smoke; Splinter was shocked to see one of the chains around his second oldest son's door was gone. Though many remained that was one less chain keeping it closed. Shoushi moved over to the Donnie's door and placed one hand on the door knob and the other on the door itself. Closing his eyes and placing his forehead on the door, Shoushi whispered to the door.

Turning the knob closely Shoushi pushed on the door slightly then let go. Stepping aside Shoushi motioned toward to the door for Splinter. Splinter looked up at Shoushi, Shoushi nodded his head and placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder giving it a small squeeze Splinter bowed his head and pushed the door open. A white light enveloped Splinter as he moved more and more into Donnie's mind. Shoushi smiled sadly let a tear fall from his face. Shoushi knew his time in this world was growing less and less but he had to continue for the sake of others as long as turtles could save him that's all he cared. Shoushi closed his eyes and let his body disappear to sleep until he could move again.

* * *

In the Foot Headquarters Saki was walking into his lab he was greeted by his newest head scientist Chaplin. Stockman had failed him too much and especially now with this most important and time sensitive ongoing project he has been working on for years. This Chaplin has promised just like Stockman that he will make it work but Saki was apprehensive about letting someone he barely knew work on this project. But Saki didn't have didn't have a choose Chaplin was the smartest person here and he needed this done now. Saki watched with his eyes as a bag with blue liquid was being placed on a cart and pushed upstairs for his son. Saki smiled a bit but returned to his neutral scowl. Saki placed his hand on a panel that scanned his hand. A door appeared out of nowhere and opened to him. Saki walked swiftly pass the door as it closed quickly behind him. Saki walked down staircase after stair case in a dimly lit room.

One finally door stood in front of Saki; looking around Saki opened his chest revealing his true form as a scanner came out and scanned him. Only himself and now Chaplin were allowed down here beside a fulltime guard that lived here. The guard could not leave the area and was forced to live here along with what he was guarding. As the door opened to another dimly lit room, the guard inside was dressed in the usual foot ninja gear straighten his back. Saki waved the guard way from the door he was guarding to the other door where the guard lived. The guard bowed deeply and walked away. Saki opened the small panel on the door and peered inside the dark room. The light behind him glowed a bit inside the dark room, the sound of chains rattling a bit from the light entering the room made Saki smiled. Saki closed the panel but instead of leaving like he usually did Saki opened the door to the room.

The dark room sucked in the much needed light, the chains rattled more as the figure tried to move away from the light itself. Saki smiled down at his captive and whispered to him,

"We meet again Leonardo."


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Scenes of violence and rape are present in this chapter. If any of this offends you please do not read I really don't want this reported. There will be a notice when the scene comes up so if you want to you can skip it. Thank you again for waiting and please reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 6

This all started two years ago after Leo exchanged his life, his freedom for the life of his three younger brothers.

After Leo was chained and taken away from his brothers his last words to them were, I'm sorry. But as long as they were okay then he would live within them. Once Leo was taken to the Foot Headquarters he was stripped of his ninja gear and mask, his arms were chained above his head giving just high enough he could stand and kneel but he could not lay down or sit. The room was pitch black with only the cold concrete floor and stone walls to give him comfort. The one and only way of entering and leaving was a steel door bolted from the outside with a small panel around six feet off the floor so someone could peer into the room without opening the door. For the first three nights Leo was left alone in the room with only his thoughts. No food or water Leo just knelt on the ground with his eyes closed waiting for someone or something.

On the fourth day, Leo's wait was finally over. The Shredder entered the room with all his armor on, with three foot soldiers behind him. As the door closed the foot ninjas moved to the other sides of the room pulling out two torches they lit them giving them light in the small room. Leo closed his eyes to the sudden light coming from the torches.

Leo tighten his grip on the chains above him as he stared into the red eyes of the Shredder. Leo knew that hell was about to begin and he would slowly lose his mind.

It started with physical torture. Beatings from the Shredder himself to each branch of foot soldier that worked for him. Day in and day out Leo's bones would be broken or his arms and legs would be separated only for the doctors employed by the foot to fix him and drug him so that his mutated genes would kick into high gear and repair himself only to be returned to the small room with no light. When the Shredder got bored from watching Leo get beaten he moved sleep deprivation and slowly weakening Leo's heart to the brink of death. The Shredder placed an electric collar around Leo's neck that monitored his heart rate and his breathing.

The collar would give Leo a shock strong enough to wake him but not enough to kill him. The room's temperature and atmosphere was controlled by a panel inside the room. The Shredder would turn the heat up to a danger level to make the room unbreathable but when the doctors informed the Shredder that Leo was about to die the Shredder would lower the temperature. But the Shredder would make it so cold that you could see your breath when you entered the room. Leo's heart was taking too much stress from the inability to sleep and the fluctuation of temperature. Leo would lose count how many times he had to get his heart restarted but each time he returned back to the small room the first thing he would see was the Shredder smiling down at his face.

* * *

Once a month Leo would be taken out of the room only to be blindfolded and chained to a chair. His wrist and ankles were bleeding and raw from the constant restraint's he was almost like skin and bones from the lack of food. The only way Leo was getting any nutrients were shots from the doctors that would make sure he was still alive. A sponge soaked in dirty water on the end of a pole was the only source of water for Leo to drink from once a week. Leo looked up from his chair, his entire face was sunken in as he stared at the Shredder who was sitting across him in. Leo stared blankly at the Shredder as the Shredder would talk to Leo about his life and all the lives he took. Each time he thought Leo was not paying attention he would take Leo to a metal tub filled with water and ice and use the chair Leo was tied in to dunk Leo's head into the water. Leo would try to hold his breath but the Shredder held him underwater too long. As Leo took a breath in his mouth and lungs would fill with water, his lungs would burn from the ice water.

Once the Shredder saw Leo taking water in he would grab the top of Leo's shell and throw him to the ground. Leo would cough the water out of his lungs and gasp for air. The Shredder wasn't looking for anything about his home, their defenses or his family.

All he wanted was Leo to suffer.

After Leo was returned to his small room he would sit and wait until the process repeated itself. To Leo it felt like years living in that small room but the Shredder broke the news it was only four months into his capture.

Then it happened, the worse thing to happen to Leo. The beatings, the weaken heart, burning his lungs, no all of that didn't amount to what was about to happen.

 **Please skip ahead if the thought of reading about rape offends you.**

* * *

The Shredder took off his armor and the top part of his robes and looked at Leo. The Shredder bent down and whispered to Leo that he was not just his captive right now. No, Leo was now his pet to do anything for his master and would obey every word said to him. Only yes Master would be said to him. A cold shiver ran down Leo's spine because he knew what was about to happen to him. Leo tried to kick the Shredder away but he was too weak from everything that he went through. With his wrist still tied above his head the Shredder smiled at him and said that no one would come to help him and that he would take his time with Leo. Making sure he would fell each and every minute as it passed between the two.

The Shredder reached for the sash around his waist pulling it slowly until his pants were untied. His other hand rested on Leo's thigh moving up and down as he stared at Leo and smiled. Leo looking in terror at what was about to happen. His eyes started to whelp up with tears, biting his dry lower lips with his teeth all he could do was sit there as the Shredder had he way with him. No one could hear his screams, his cries for help, or the sound of him slowly losing what little honor and sanity he had left.

After their first time together the Shredder wiped the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his robes. He looked at Leo and smiled at the very sight of his greatest enemy now just a pet that needed to be disciplined. Leo couldn't look up from the ground, his body shook and what little tears he could form fell from his eyes. He cheeks were stained, not just by his tears but by the Shredder himself. His mouth was remained up trying to forget what was inside of it, even the smallest movement of his tongue made him shiver. Leo's eyes moved down to the ground; small specks of blood stained the ground mixed with the body fluids of himself and the Shredder. The plate covering his penis was open and his penis just laid there on ground, Leo shook remembering the times when the Shredder took it in his hand and would make him feel what the Shredder was feeling inside of him. Leo could no longer live with himself.

The torture was one thing but what just happened could not be explained to anyone. He would live the rest of his life knowing that the Shredder raped him and all Leo could do was hang by his wrist helpless to stop him. The Shredder walked over to Leo and placed his hand on his cheek. The Shredder explained that Leo was now not only his pet but his bitch. Any disobedience would result in not himself but his men having their way with him. Leo shook his head, the horror of what happened to him times how many of the Shredder's men would have their way. The Shredder promised that as long as Leo did as the Shredder told him that only he would have the honor of being with Leo.

Leo looked up at the Shredder and nodded his head. Tears fell from his face onto the ground as he agreed to the Shredder's proposal. With little option Leo would be brought upstairs through a secret staircase so no one could see him directly to the Shredder's room. The only thing Leo could say the whole time was yes, Master. The electric collar was replaced with a large leather collar that had a latch on it so a leash could be attached and Leo would be pulled any direction he had to go. When he entered the Shredder's room he would be forced to crawl on his hands and knees to the Shredder who would be waking naked on his bed. Leo was told he had to beg to be with the Shredder for the night. And if he did a good enough job the Shredder would well come into his bed. If not, the Shredder had the one guard from his cell that would stay with him all the time come join the "fun" with the Shredder and himself.

* * *

It started at only once a week then twice, but it moved to three and finally four times a week Leo would be brought upstairs and spend a night with the Shredder. Leo would be cleaned and brought back to his room to wait until he was brought back upstairs to repeat the process. Leo didn't want to think about anything but dying and going to hell. His soul was tainted by what he would do each night with the Shredder his room.

Then one night after Leo was summoned to the Shredder's room he was finally told what was about to happen to him.

The Shredder was not happy with the way Karai was running his empire. True she was just as strong and trained in his ways of fighting but she still had a caring heart and would struggle with taking a life. The Shredder needed something, another heir to take over his throne. The Shredder sat on the edge of his bed and looked down between his legs at Leo. Placing his hand under Leo's chin and brought his face up and told Leo that everything that he was as a person was exactly what he needed in his next child. Leo's eyes widen as the Shredder told him that he was no longer going back to that room for a long time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

News of Shredder's need for another child hit Leo like a brick wall. Leo tried to back away but the Shredder grabbed the leash attached to the collar and yanked his neck up to him. The Shredder grabbed Leo by the throat and squeeze tightly. Leo gasped for air using what little strength he had to try to pry the Shredder's hands away from his throat with no veil. The Shredder threw Leo onto the bed, still holding onto Leo by his throat the Shredder peered down at Leo's face and told Leo slowly and carefully what was about to happen to him. And even if he dies the Shredder would have his child.

Leo didn't know what was going to happen to him. He could not give birth and even if he could by means of the Shredder wouldn't the child make mutated genes from himself and could possibility be a turtles or part turtle. The Shredder told Leo he was going to have a child and it would be human without any characteristics of him but his ability to heal himself quickly and what skills the Shredder lacked. But happiness, guilt, a conscious would be written out and the Shredder would have the child he wanted.

After a night very rough and brutal night with the Shredder Leo woke up the next day strapped to a cold metal table surrounded by monitors, scalpels and knives, saws and drills. Scientist and doctors were working all around him with the Shredder watching over from a platform above him. Leo couldn't speak he feared what would happen if he uttered a word without his Master's permission. His throat was so dry that even if he had the courage to speak against the Shredder nothing would come out or he would be so horsed that no one would understand him. A large light above him turned on and blinded him. Leo turned his head away and closed his eyes but one of the scientists took a hold of his head and placed a strap on his forehead so Leo couldn't move his head. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for whatever hell was about to happen to him. The scientist and doctors looked up at the Shredder; they were robed and gloved waiting for the order to begin. The Shredder looked down at Leo and said

"Begin"

* * *

Without any anesthesia a thick leather belt was placed across Leo's mouth to both keep him quiet and to help him bite down on something for the pain. One of the scientist took a large needle that was almost six inches long and with the help of a doctor the scientist lined up the needle to where it needed to be. The needle was driven into Leo's body slowly, Leo's body buckled a bit in place so some of the scientist had to tighten Leo's restraints and add more to keep him clamped down to the table. The procedure took two hours but to Leo it left like an eternity all you could hear from Leo were his muffled cries and limps moving up and down just ever so slightly from the ongoing pain. Slowly Leo could feel himself leave his body but the doctors made sure he remained planted to the earth. Two needles remained in his body pulling out blood and marrow into two large bags hanging beside a monitor. At the same time the doctors worked to slowly to remove then replace Leo's plastron. There was no reason to remove it, Saki just wanted to see what Leo would look like without it. A doctor moved one scalpel near Leo's neck while another took a needle and plunged it into his neck. Leo winced as the needle was removed. As Leo closed his eyes he could feel his body start to go numb from the neck up. Confused Leo tried to look in the corner of his eye to see the glare of the blade from a scalpel moving towards his neck. The blade hover his neck as the doctor placed his hand on Leo's mouth. Leo shivered in terror as he watched his neck get sliced open and the doctor moving his fingers in around inside him. The very thought of someone inside him caused flashes of what happened between himself and the Saki each night. Leo closed his eyes tightly letting everything go and tried his best to ignore anything around him. The doctor was working to remove Leo's vocal cords by orders of the Shredder.

Saki had no reason for this or the removal of Leo's plastron he just wanted to be amused. Saki's life had been thrown into a routine ever since he captured Leo. None of the turtles have come up or their friends have tried to get revenge on him. Now Saki just goes to work and rules with an iron fist. Saki needs something to do so he turned to Leo who has been a torn in his side for years now in the palm of his hand. Saki watched in excitement as Leo was being pulled apart then reassembled just by a simple order from his mouth. The removal of Leo's vocal cords was just for his scientist to observe and study, Leo would recover and heal then back there was no worry about Leo losing his voice. Saki just wanted him silent for a while just long enough for him to see their child grow up to be his prodigy.

When the scientist and doctors got everything they wanted they took their time removing everything and closing Leo up. The drug in his system had worn off and his body was feeling everything done to him in greater waves of intensity. Leo could feel every needle, every stitch they made, the cold metallic feel of the instruments touch his body. The leather across his mouth would have his teeth impressions for the end of time. One of the doctors came over and wiped the sweat off Leo's body and prepared him for transport back to his room down at the bottom of Foot Headquarters. For once in his life Leo was happen to be going back to his small room. Leo was given fluids, nutrients, blood, and antibodies through an IV line in his arm. The Shredder needed him still but for now Leo allowed the darkness to consume him and the silence help heal what little strength he had left.

After Leo was wheeled away the fun of watching his pet get operated on vanished like smoke and was replaced with a harden look. His top scientist Baxter Stockman was in charge of this project and he was not going to take failure lightly. No matter what happen he was going to get his child the turtles was just there as amusement and to create the perfect child. The scientist and doctors worked day and night getting rid of all the turtles genes from the Leo's DNA and keep everything stable for when they combined it with the Shredder. Trying to stabilize the two different genetics took endless nights of working constantly to stop them from separating. But Stockman deliver and the genetics of both Leo and Saki bore a child. The child was born inside a test tube then moved to a holding tank where it was almost like a womb for the child to live in until it was time for it to be born. The Shredder watched the child develop quickly thanks to Stockman. The child would grow and develop at a quick rate so it would mature and be ready to lead by its father side.

* * *

Stockman announced to Saki that it was a boy and that he was going to leave the tank in a few hours. He would still grow and mature quickly but they needed the genetics from Leo to keep him alive until the Saki wanted to stop and the child's genetics were stable for him to live a long life. Saki thought about his daughter and with Stockman's calculations about the child's growth rate he picked the age of twenty. Both Karai and the child would be the same age in two years and he would be ready to be by his side until he could take the throne from him. Until then the child would care for by himself and the best teachers he employed. Leo would remain by his side to keep the child alive and so he could see his son become a cold killer right in front of his eyes.

Stockman asked what the child's name would be and without hesitation Saki said,

"Blade"

The child's name would be Blade until his twentieth birthday when he would take on the mantle of the Shredder and would be sworn in to the Saki family by his true name. A name Saki was waiting to give him on the day he would truly be his son.

Saki stayed until Blade was taken out of the tank and he started to cry telling him he was alive. After that Saki left until the child was of walking age and could talk to him. Saki returned to his usual entertainment with his pet Leo but kept their child close so both Leo and Blade could see them. Blade was starting to grow black hair like Saki but as he grew older his eyes remained dark blue just like Leo.

Blade grew from a baby to a toddler then a child in a manner of weeks. After a month he was a five year old boy getting training by his father. Saki dressed Blade in a child size uniform of his foot soldiers. He would not expect anything but perfection from the boy and would force the child to endure painful punishments to correct his failures. Scars started to form all along Blade's back from the whipping he received during his childhood. But no matter what happened to him Blade never cried. Blade took each beating and whipping and grew stronger. His skills developed faster than when Saki found and trained Karai as a child. Blade would visit Leo sometimes and just stare at him; Leo would look at Blade and see that even though he was his child there was nothing of him there. The constant reminder that he was his son was his eyes. Those dark blue eyes filled with determination like Leo but in the back were cold and harden by his training with Saki. Leo didn't know but by the age of eight Blade took his first life.

Blade walked into Leo's room and retold the tale of his first kill with a smile and blood still on his face and shirt. Leo shook in fear at what his child became. Leo tried to talk to him but nothing worked. Saki's words were law and each time Leo tried to talk to Blade he was punished by not just Saki but Blade as well. Blade learned from an early age what it took to hurt someone but not to kill them. He's skills almost scared Saki at times but it made him prouder as each day passed. Blade and Karai were okay with each other in the beginning when Blade was still a child with some innocence but after Blade took his first life Karai was scared to be near him. Karai could see the monster growing right in front of him and even though she welcomed Blade in with open arms she would never be alone with him.

Then it happened.

* * *

It was a year after Blade's birth and he was turning thirteen. Saki ordered Karai and Blade to work together and take the head of a new gang surfacing and causing trouble for the Purple Dragons. This was causing Saki to lose money and even though it was a small amount Saki didn't like that he was losing. Karai and Blade dawned their gear and weapons and left. They ran across rooftops until they were in Soho where the headquarters of the new gang was located. They called themselves the Crimson Swords, well Karai thought it was an amusing name Blade just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to training with their father. Karai and Blade waited until the leader of the gang returned with two Purple Dragon underlings in tow. Blade grabbed the handle of his sword with his left hand and slowly pulled it out of his sheath. Blade was about to jump down and attack but Karai stopped him. Karai directed him to the glass rooftop of their building so they could get a better look inside. Blade didn't understand but listened since she was his older sibling, the leader on this mission and had more experience but he did curse at her and placed his sword back inside its sheath.

Karai and Blade looked inside of the warehouse to see the place was packed with the members of the Crimson Swords gathering in a circle with the two Purple Dragon underlings being pushed into the center. Both underlings were covered in cuts and bruises, the crowd parted a bit so the leader could welcome the two Purple Dragons to their deaths. But he needed answers so they were going to take their time until they gave up everything they needed.

Karai looked at Blade and took out her sword, Blade followed Karai and took out his sword again. Karai was waiting until the right opportunity came for the both of them to attack but Blade wasn't going to wait anymore. Blade kicked the glass in and jumped down into the middle of the circle. The moment Blade's feet touched the concrete floor Blade dashed at the leader with his sword raised ready to take his head. The leader tried to react quickly but Blade's reflexes were too quick for him. In one quick moment Blade's sword sliced down at the leader's neck and decapitated him a matter of seconds. Blood gushed from the body as it crumpled to the ground covering the members fo the gang near the body and Blade himself.

Blade took no time in waiting and continued his onslaught leaving Karai watching from above too scared to move. The place was packed with members of the Crimson Swords but all that remained were the two Purple Dragon underlings and bodies of what use to be a new and upcoming gang that was on the verge of being on the same level as the Purple Dragon in time. Blade wiped his face with his sleeve then moved to the two Purple Dragon underlings. The two back away from Blade in fear but Blade just stared the two of them down with his cold dark blue eyes. Karai immediately jumped down to stop Blade from killing the two Purple Dragons but Blade swung his sword at Karai nicking her in the arm. Karai pulled away from Blade and covered her bleeding arm with her hand. The moment she looked away Blade finished killing the two Purple Dragons.

When Karai asked why he did that Blade stated that father didn't accept anything but perfection. Getting caught was a failure not worthy of being in the same city as their father. Blade wiped his sword off on the clothes of the two dead Purple Dragons then moved to place dynamite around the warehouse to cover his tracks. He waited until Karai was up and way to set the charge. Karai and Blade waited two buildings away for the building to explode but what Blade and Karai didn't know was that the charge was too big and it damaged other builds and businesses near it. More police and firefighters were called to the scene meaning more attention on what was there. Blade and Karai feared what their father would say because there could be a chance that the bodies would be found and there would be an investigation to determine their deaths. Blade walked away from Karai was ran home he told her that if there was going to be a punishment then he would welcome it.

After Blade and Karai returned home, Karai gave her report on what happened but tried to tell their father it was her fault about the explosion but Blade stopped her. Blade told Saki that the explosion was his fault and that he could take any punishment from him. Saki agreed with Blade. If the police look into the warehouse they will find out about the late Crimson Swords and if there are any bodies left then they could be tied about to them somehow. Saki took his gauntlet and walked over to his son. Blade sat on his knees with his hands on his lap and stared at his father.

Saki raised the spiked gauntlet above his head and in one swift movement Saki slashed across his son's face leaving Blade blind in one eye and a scar as a constant reminder of his failure.

* * *

The next time Leo saw Blade, Blade had bandages across his eye when Leo asked what happened Blade told Leo he failed his father and this was his punishment. Leo tried to talk to Blade but he refused to listen. Blade to out a small knife and slashed at Leo. Leo unable to defend himself took his son's aggression. Blade's shoulder moved up and down as he tossed the knife away into the corner of the room. Blade started to leave the room but looked over his shoulder to look at Leo one last time. Blade had sliced at Leo all around his boy, small cuts would scar over on his arms, legs, torso and chest. But to make it so Leo would feel the same as Blade he took Leo's sight in one eye. Leo looked at Blade. How could his child become this?

As Blade left to get a doctor for Leo, Leo closed his eyes and centered himself he had to stop Blade somehow because he knew one day Blade would meet his brothers and he could kill them at the drop of a pin.

Leo enter the astral plane. There was nothing here but his door. His brother and father's doors were nowhere in sight. Leo looked around to see a man cloaked with their hood covering their face walk towards him. The man asked if he was here to make a deal with him and Leo said yes.

The man asked if Leo wanted death but Leo shook his head. Leo told the man he would trade anything if he gave him away to stop Blade in the future. To protect his family and friends from his son was his only concern. The man explained to Leo that he didn't have anything left to trade, his body was broke, he was a disgrace to his family and honor what was left the man asked. Leo had no answer because what the man said was true; he had nothing left to give. The man looked at Leo and told him that if he was willing to give him the light of his heart that he would create a being that would come and save his family when Blade was soon to turn of age. But if he took the light inside Leo's heart he would be nothing but a shell unable to do anything but continue to live the life he had with no disregard to himself. Leo agreed with no hesitation he had nothing to return to once he left the astral plane. What was happening to him in the hands of the Shredder would continue until the Shredder got bored and finally killed him. The man extended his hand towards Leo, Leo and the man grabbed each other's wrist and the agreement was signed. The man reached into Leo's chest and pulled out a shining orb into his hand. Leo collapsed from the pain but continued to hold onto the man's wrist. The man moved the orb of light in between the two of them.

Slowly the orb started to take form of himself but then changed into Blade. Leo looked at him in fear but looking closer the boy had a long scar across his face like Leo and looked at him with nothing but determination to save the lives he was going to care for in the future. Leo looked at boy and told him his name was going to be Shoushi. Shoushi nodded at Leo and took the name.

Leo looked at the name and Shoushi his new child then returned to his body. By the time he returned he was bandaged up from Blade's attack and Saki was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. Saki asked Leo why he left Blade hurt him so badly but Leo didn't respond there was nothing for him to say anymore or for him to care for. Saki could see that Leo was finally broken and laughed. It took him so long to break that Saki wondered if he would continue to be the anchor of the Hamato family. Saki left the room with an even bigger smile on his face remembering the blank stare Leo gave him as he was being yelled at. Returning to his throne Saki passed the training room to see Blade was hard at work training against his Elite Ninjas. There was nothing to stop his son even if he was no blind in one eye. Saki acknowledges his son's determination and his ruthlessness. Looking for Karai Saki found her caring for the wound she received from Blade. Shaking his head he knew he was right in creating Blade to take his throne and the Saki name.

The next year Saki training with Blade increased in difficultly but soon his twentieth birthday was near and all his planning and training was about to pay off.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to review it really helps keep track of which stories to continue and which to put on the back burner for now.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Raph woke up from his endless dream Donnie and Raph worked their walk to Mikey's room. Donnie helped Raph into his wheelchair then used the handles as support to walk into Mikey's room. They peered inside to Shoushi was kneeling on the ground beside the head of Mikey's bed. Shoushi was resting his chin on arms looking at Mikey's sleeping form before turning towards Raph and Donnie. Shoushi motioned with his hand for Donnie and Raph to enter the room. Donnie pushed Raph in, leaning heavily on the back of the chair as he moved Raph and himself closer to Mikey and Shoushi.

Raph pushed with his hands on the chair's arm rest to help lower himself to the ground. Slowly Raph made his way closer to Mikey and Shoushi. Once Raph was sitting in front of Shoushi Donnie joined him and sat down next to Raph. Shoushi opened his hand and placed it in front of Raph and Donnie while placing another hand on top of Mikey's face; covering his eyes. Raph and Donnie placed their hands together on Shoushi and felt a warm light come from it. Slowly their eyes started to close as Shoushi muttered under his breath a small prayer for them. As darkness took over their vision a strong warm light guided them until they reach the door to their baby brother's world.

* * *

Inside the world they were surrounded by large smog they could barely see in front of their own faces let alone each other. Raph reached over and tightly held onto Donnie's wrist pulling him closer to himself. Donnie yelped a bit he knew it was his older brother just trying to kept them together. Raph pulled Donnie as they walked through the smog trying to find some sign of Mikey or Shoushi. As they moved through the smog they could hear the cries of a child in the distance. The cries were from Mikey there was no challenging that.

They could recognize what their little brother sounded like.

Running as fast as they could they followed the cries as they grew louder and louder. The smog grew thicker and thicker, Raph never let go of Donnie's hand as they made their way through the smog. Tightening his grip the two brothers pushed through the smog until the ground under them disappeared. The two brothers started to fall not knowing what was beneath them. Just as they feared they would be falling forever they stopped in midair. An invisible force pulled them towards a clearing in the smog. And in the clearing they saw a five year old Mikey crying his eyes out. Mikey was being held by a hooded figure, Mikey was clinging to the figure as if life depended on it. Raph and Donnie were dropped just a few feet from Mikey and the mysterious figure.

Raph shook off the drop and demanded to know what was going on and why he was holding his brother. Mikey looked up and asked who that was. Mikey had the memories of his life from five and nothing more meaning he didn't know who Raph or Donnie were. The hooded figure didn't say a word just rocked back and forth with Mikey staring at his two brothers. Mikey whispered to the figure asking if he had to go with them. Donnie stepped in front of Raph and asked Mikey if he wanted to play with them. Mikey looked at the hooded figure and shook their head. Tightening his grip and trying his best to hide his body from the two strangers Mikey wanted nothing to do with them. Raph and Donnie looked at each other and tried to walk closer to Mikey and his friend but a barrier appeared around the two and pushed Raph and Donnie away. The hooded figure placed Mikey on the ground and walked over to Raph and Donnie with their head low so they couldn't see their face. Their voice when they spoke was garbled and they couldn't tell who it was.

Raph and Donnie asked for Mikey but the figure said no. They stated that they were protecting Mikey from all the bad things in the world. Raph said that that's what they do but the figure disagreed. The figured said that they were the only one that Mikey could trust that would protect them. Raph and Donnie were the cause for Mikey's fears and anxiety. Raph and Donnie remembered during their childhood and in their teens there were arguments between each of them some were small and over in a day but others dragged on and got worse and worse. Raph knew he was the biggest problem because he always fought with Leo when he was alive. As Raph's fears grew and depression started to pick up Donnie stepped in and told the figure to leave his brothers alone.

Raph looked up to Donnie who was standing in front of him with his hand out. Donnie told the figure to never look down at his brother like that and he doesn't know the problems that Raph has gone through especially after Leo's disappearance and amused death. In a flash of his eyes Raph looked up and saw Leo standing in front of him just like he would do to protect one or all of them in the face of danger. Raph with the help of Donnie stood up and told the figure that he screwed up a lot of his life but he was different now. Leo may be gone but he was still here and he was going to protect his brothers and friends. He didn't care what people thought of him as long as he carried out his brother's wishes and protect his brothers.

The figure looked at Raph and Donnie and nodded their head.

Walking over to little Mikey they picked up him up and carried them over to Raph and Donnie. The figure asked if they would protect Mikey and show him that life was worth living for again. Raph and Donnie didn't hesitate and said yes. The figure motioned to Mikey and started to hand him over. As Donnie and Raph each grabbed one of Mikey's hands Mikey grew up until he was back to his normal self. The figure moved backwards and the smog around them disappeared. Mikey looked back and asked who they were. Raph and Donnie thought Mikey knew who they were but Mikey shook his head. The figure waved goodbye and pushed everyone out of the small world they were in and back to their own world.

As the three brothers were pushed away the figure removed their hood to show it was Shoushi with his hands in his pockets. Shoushi pulled out his left hand with his palm up. A small ball formed in his hand and started to float up.

* * *

Shoushi smiled moving further into the world until he reached a door. Shoushi opened the door and closed it slowly. Shoushi walked over to Splinter who was mediating in front of his sons doors. Shoushi tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards the doors. Splinter watched and was taken back as the doors to Mikey and Raph started to unchain their selves. While Raph's door still had some chains on it. Mikey and Donnie's doors were now free. Splinter cried a bit as he placed his paw on his son's doors. He didn't want to visit them yet but soon. Splinter placed a paw on Shoushi's arm and told him he would be forever grateful for what he has done for his sons.

Back in reality everyone was wake and talking to each other about what just happened. Raph placed a hand on each of his brother's shoulder and told them that no matter what happened next they would do it together. Mikey and Donnie nodded their heads and placed their hands over Raph's hands.

A day after everyone woke up Casey broke the news about April. Everyone cried and asked what happened but Casey didn't say a word because if he did he would just go crazy. Casey did tell them not to trust Shoushi. When Raph asked Casey what he meant Casey slammed his fist into the wall and told them not to ask him ever again. Casey walked away to clear his head leaving everyone in the kitchen. Raph tried to get up but his legs were still weak from no use and everyone else didn't have the bond that Raph and Casey had. Raph saw a goal he needed to accomplish, he needed to walk.

Day after day Raph would go through the steps to learn how to walk and strengthen his legs and arms. Using two railings placed parallel from each other Raph would walk back and forth until his arms gave out. Raph looked at his hands and remembered what happened to them. His hands were shaking slightly. Raph would wrap his hands tightly and so thick that his fingers could barely grasp the railings. But he did this to stop the pain. Raph could no longer hold his beloved weapons or fight like he used to. His body was too weak and though he was slowly building his strength but he knew he could no longer be a ninja or a protector like Leo was. Mikey and Donnie tried to help Raph but he knew his limitations. Raph wasn't going to be delusional about his limitations or his disabilities he just wanted to be able to walk without losing his breath or needing help.

* * *

As for Casey; he didn't change. Time stopped for him and he no longer left the lair. Casey was placed on the couch with food being brought to him; he would only get up to use the bathroom and to shower. April would yell at him to keep himself clean and at the time Casey would ignore her or begrudgingly do it now Casey has to stay clean. He has to have temperatures that are scalding cascading down his body; he scrapes away layers of skin because he states he isn't clean. Casey holds his hands out in the shower remembering how cold April was when he held her for the last time. How much he hates Shoushi, who he believes killed April because of their similarities. Casey is just waiting for Shoushi to reappear so he can kill him and get his revenge for April. As long as his body takes in air, he will never rest until Shoushi is dead.

Raph was walking with the assistance of a cane to his run to rest. Collapsing on the bed Raph started to fall asleep when he felt a presence in his room. Sitting up Raph looked around and saw Shoushi walking from the back of the room towards him. Raph was happy but then he thought about what Casey said and pulled his cane closer to himself. Shoushi smirked a bit, moving closer to Raph. Raph pointed the tip of his cane at Shoushi and told him to stay away. Shoushi asked why and Raph told him that Casey said that he could not be trusted.

Shoushi was a bit hurt he has been working hard to help the boys return to their old selves and now after months of helping them he thought they trusted him even just a bit. Shoushi walked closer to Raph and held the end of the cane pointed at him with his hand. Raph's hand was shaking slightly meaning the cane was shaking. Shoushi could feel the cane move in his hand. Moving quickly Shoushi placed his hands on the side of Raph's head. Covering Raph's eyes with his thumbs Raph quickly moved his hands to try to pull Shoushi's hands off his face. Shoushi's eyes and hands started to glow and as the glow increase so did the pain. Raph let out a blood curdling scream alerting everyone to Raph's room. Donnie, Mikey, and Casey rushed to Raph's aid. Bursting in the room they found Raph collapsed on the bed with Shoushi patting on the other side of the room.

The moment Casey saw Shoushi everything turned red.

* * *

While Donnie and Mikey ran to see how Raph was Casey reached for the nearest weapon, the cane, and ran towards Shoushi. Swinging with all his power and adrenaline Casey swung the cane at Shoushi's head. Shoushi at this point was so exhausted that he was turning transparent but he saw that Casey wasn't going to rest until he did something to him. Shoushi focused his mind and power into staying solid and took the brunt of the attack. Shoushi flew through the air into the floor and rolled into the other end of the room.

Donnie and Mikey helped Raph sit up just in time to watch Casey swing the cane at Shoushi. Casey patting heavily ran back over to Shoushi and continued to attack him with the cane. Shoushi didn't defend himself, he remaining still Shoushi laid on the ground as Casey continued to bash his body with the cane, hands, and knees.

Because deep down Shoushi blamed himself for what happened to Casey and April. After all Blade is like his twin brother in a disturbing way.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Donnie and Mikey rushed at Casey and grabbed both of his arms and threw him away from Shoushi. Casey shook off it off and ran towards Donnie and Mikey with the cane. Raph saw this danger and immediately got up and tackled Casey to the ground. Raph pinned Casey's wrist to the ground and sat on Casey's chest. Casey thrashed around kicking and yelling that he had to kill Shoushi for April. Donnie ran over and helped Raph hold Casey down while Mikey looked over to Shoushi. Shoushi was bleeding and his face was swollen. One eye was closed and swollen shut; his mouth was cut up and there was no telling how many bones were broken. Shoushi started to turn transparent and disappearing. Mikey called Donnie for help, Donnie rushed over to Mikey to see what was going up but by the time he reached Shoushi he was already barely visible.

Just as Shoushi disappeared from them he placed two fingers on the side of Donnie's head and showed him what really happened to April. A burst of memories entered Donnie's mind, he looked down at Shoushi then back at Casey. Shoushi disappeared and Donnie had to try to explain to a very stubborn Casey what really happened to April.

Raph stood up and pulled Casey up. As he started to walk Mikey gasped, Raph turned around and asked Mikey what was wrong. Mikey pointed at Raph with a shaking finger. Raph turned around wondering what Mikey was pointing at. It took a moment for Raph to understand but now he knew; he was walking without assistance or struggling to do anything. Raph asked Casey to throw him the cane. Casey begrudgingly threw him the cane without looking at Raph; he was still sulking over the Shoushi thing. Raph grabbed the cane and took a closer look at it, the cane wasn't shaking. Raph asked Donnie to run over to him. Donnie jogged over and understood what Raph was doing. He wasn't breathing any differently than he would do if he was walking. Raph looked at his best friend and asked if he still believed that Shoushi was evil. Casey's response was yes. He didn't care if Shoushi revived Leo he still killed April no matter what anyone would say or do.

Casey walked out of Raph's room and told his friends that if they continued to believe in Shoushi then they would no longer be his family. Casey left the lair never returning again. Raph looked at his brothers and told them that one day Casey would return and they would be a family again but for now he was filled with too much anger. Donnie and Mikey agreed and left the room.

* * *

At the same time Shoushi reappeared in the astral world covered in bruises and blood. He was holding his chest with one arm Shoushi limped over to an invisible door walking through the door Shoushi was enveloped by a warm light and his injuries were healed. Shoushi closed his eyes to rest. As Shoushi's eyes closed Leo's eyes opened.

The injuries inflicted on Shoushi transferred to him. Leo winced a bit trying to readjust himself in his small room. Saki nor Blade haven't visited him in days something that was very strange in his years living here. Another problem was he wasn't receiving food or water. Leo knew he was dying not just from the injuries he has received over the years but now without food or water he was going to die a slow death. Leo looked up in the pitch dark room he has been living in. Leo smiled a bit Shoushi's memories were being transferred into his own he could see and hear what Shoushi saw and heard. Leo was happy that his brothers were recovering and Raph was stepping up to be the protector of the family. Though Casey was turning his back he understood that he was going through an unimaginable pain. Leo felt like that once after he lost the fight from the Shredder's elite guard. Leo closed his eyes and knew that he wouldn't be waking up again so he had to transfer anything he had left to Shoushi to help his brothers to stop Saki and Blade.

Shoushi woke up in the astral plane and looked around his time was coming to an end and he had get the brothers together to attack the Shredder and Blade. The time for Blade's coronation was in a few days and at the party to introduce him to the family in a public matter would end in many deaths. Shoushi walked through the door and arrived back in the lair.

In the lair Raph was leading his brothers through their katas in a slow matter. They haven't been practicing for months and they had to slowly get back into the groove. Shoushi knew he couldn't push them but time was a factor. Shoushi walked into the dojo and pulled Mikey and Donnie closer to Raph. Taking each of their hands he placed them in the middle with one hand on the top of the pile and the other on the bottom. Raph asked Shoushi what he was doing but Shoushi closed his eyes and let a warm light wash over the three brothers. Stepping back Shoushi had to try to catch his breath but he used too much of his power to get them ready to stay much longer. Mikey rushed over to Shoushi to see what was wrong. Shoushi whispered into Mikey's ear. Mikey nodded his head and helped Shoushi up. Mikey helped Shoushi walk over to Leo's katanas.

Placing his fingers by Mikey's head he delivered his final message before disappearing into the katanas. Tears rolled down Mikey's face as he turned to his brothers. Mikey said he needed to be alone for a while. Disappearing to his room Mikey didn't wipe his face until he reached his room. Mikey walked over to his end table and took the picture of the family together placing it on the bed. Kneeling in front of the photo Mikey closed his eyes and placed his forehead against the photo. As Mikey drifted to sleep a gust of wind blew him away from darkness into a world of fog. Mikey looked around and knew where he was, he was in the astral plane. Mikey looked around for the door to his room but saw nothing. Mikey was going to look around when he felt something warm on his wrist. Mikey looked, taking a step back he saw his late father looking up at him. Mikey collapsed on the ground pulling Splinter to his chest Mikey started to ball into the crook of his father's neck. Splinter held his son's head rubbing his shell in circles as he tried to calm him down. Mikey looked up from his father's neck and asked what he was doing here.

* * *

Splinter told him he has been waiting to see them again. Ever since he died he has been trying to reach each of his sons but he could not. Splinter explained to his sons that after Leo's disappearance each of their doors have been tightly bound by chains that he could not break. Mikey asked him how he frees him to which Splinter said he didn't. Only the ways to remove the chains were for the person who closed their hearts off to free themselves. Splinter asked if Mikey had met a boy named Shoushi. Mikey nodded his head and said they have met. Splinter smiled a bit, he was happy to see that his trust in Shoushi was working out.

Mikey had to tell Splinter about April but Splinter knew. Shoushi explained everything to Splinter when he returned from his last adventure. Splinter told Mikey that wanted to take the pain away from him that was inflicted by the Shredder. Mikey asked what he meant by that. Splinter told Mikey that Shoushi would be the conductor to transfer the injuries from his sons to him. It was a dangerous and band technique for both Shoushi and himself. Mikey looked at his father if he felt any pain but Splinter shook his head. Shoushi has been baring all the pain from the three of them. Splinter was amazed that Shoushi a complete stranger was doing all this but he could see it in his eyes that he reminded him of Leo. The same temperament and stubbornness Shoushi stated he wasn't going to give anyone the pain of each of his sons, when he was already in so much pain after what happened to Leo and watching each of his sons go through the trials they did just to survive and adapt to a new way of life.

Mikey asked why Shoushi disappeared but Splinter reminded him that Shoushi isn't a real person and can't remain in the real world for too long. Mikey asked if Splinter knew who Shoushi really was but Splinter didn't know. Shoushi never spoke a word to Splinter about his origin just he would repair the damage.

Mikey told Splinter everything that has happened with each of his brothers and Casey. Splinter wished he could help his sons but he was far too gone and could only be with them in spirit. Splinter told Mikey he had to leave but not to worry all he wanted to do was see Mikey smile before he left. Mikey smiled ear to ear even as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Splinter said his last goodbye and disappeared back to the astral plane to wait to talk to his other sons.

Mikey sniffled and continued to cry getting up he walked around looking for his door. From the distance Mikey could see the outline of a door and ran towards it believing it was his. Mikey stopped when he saw the door was bound by chains. Mikey was going to turn around but stopped because he knew who's door it was. Mikey touched the door with his hands and could feel the anger and sadness pouring off. Mikey placed his forehead and hands against the door whispering to the door Mikey said that he forgave his brother and that he love him too much. Mikey grabbed one of the chains and pulled hard on it. No matter what at least one of the three chains would leave. Mikey was going to free one brother no matter the cost.

* * *

As Mikey pulled at the chain Donnie was entering the astral plane after finding him in his room unresponsive. Donnie was going to yell for Raph but when he looked closer at Mikey he could see he was just mediating. Donnie needed to know what was keeping Mikey away from him so he started to mediate himself using the photo as an anchor Donnie tried to enter the same place as Mikey. But because Mikey was in his own world Donnie was pushed into his own room in the astral plane. Donnie looked around trying to call out for Mikey; Donnie was surprised when he found April standing in front of him. Donnie couldn't understand why his dead friend was there but didn't care. Donnie ran as fast as he could towards April. Colliding into April's open arms Donnie clung to April like a three year old. Donnie let all of his emotions out as April held him. The two sunk to the ground and April just sat there holding Donnie as he cried and said her name over and over.

After some time Donnie looked up at April and asked what she was doing here? April placed a hand over Donnie's heart and told him she was here to heal him. Donnie said that Casey was the one that needed her more. April shook her head. Tears shed for someone seen were powerful but the ones unseen were the strongest. Donnie and April were the close just like Raph and Casey were. They were connected to each other even though they couldn't see it. Even though April fell in love with Casey she still loved Donnie in a different way. Not a lover or brother way but in a way that words could not describe their bond. April knew her death was hard on Casey and the others but the one who was impacted by it the most was Donnie.

Donnie didn't understand at first but covered her hand that remained over his heart. Nodding his head Donnie said he didn't want to grieve because Casey was the one people believed lost the most. The love of his life was murdered and he barely got away with his life. Donnie asked April if she was happy, April smiled and said now she was. Donnie was excepting the lost in his own way instead of bottling it up like usual. Throwing himself into his inventions in his lab April wanted Donnie to see he had his brothers to talk to and Casey would hopefully see one day that he can live on even without her. Donnie wiped his eyes and stood up. Helping April Donnie said thank you and started to walk away. April watched a bit longer but she knew in the back of her head that Casey was going to join her soon.

Donnie was looking for his door so he could leave when he heard the sounds of someone grunting. Running towards it Donnie found Mikey pulling on some chains. Donnie jogged over and asked Mikey what he was doing. Mikey said he was freeing Raph. Donnie looked at the door and could tell with one look that it was Raph. Donnie moved over and started to pull on another chain immediately. Donnie and Mikey pulled hard one two of the three chains but they were strong. There was no breaking them until Mikey and Donnie looked behind him. Shoushi was walking over to them taking the last chain Shoushi told Donnie and Mikey to pull on the count of three with him. As the two waited there was a moment they looked into Shoushi's on good eye and could see something familiar about it. They all knew that Shoushi reminded them of Leo but getting a better look at him Donnie and Mikey wondered if Shoushi was really Leo. On the count of three everyone pulled hard on the chains. The chains shattered like glass and started to float and disappear. Shoushi took a deep breath and was going to disappear again. Donnie and Mikey grab him by the wrist and asked them if he was Leo.

* * *

Shoushi shook his head trying to denied the claim but Mikey was adamant that he was Leo. Shoushi shook head again and told him that he wasn't Leo in whole but a part of him. He couldn't' go any deeper but he told them that they needed to get ready. The message he gave Mikey back in the dojo needed to be relayed to Raph immediately. Shoushi motioned to the door and said that through Raph was free they needed to show him that he could no longer blame himself for Leo's disappearance. The answers he seeks are in Foot Headquarters.

Shoushi pushed Mikey and Donnie back into their own bodies because he could feel himself disappear and he wasn't doing it on purpose.

As Shoushi's eyes closed, Blade's eyes opened. Blade looked down in an alleyway to see a slightly drunk and emotional Casey replacing the cover to the sewer grate he just walked up from. Blade smiled grabbing the handle of his sword Blade waited until Casey replaced the cover before jumping down and slicing downward towards Casey's head.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raph was running to find Casey after a small disagreement. Raph had conceived Casey to come meet with him outside of the lair. Casey arrived with a case of beer. Drinking half of it to the one beer Raph was drinking Casey stormed off when Raph tried to talk to him about Shoushi. Casey continued to believe that Shoushi was the person that killed April. Raph tried to reach his best friend but Casey threw his beer can into the sewer water and sprinted away. Raph ran after Casey who was very far away from him. By the time he reached the sewer grate that Casey and April would use Raph believed that Casey was long gone. But the sounds of someone yelling and things being thrown alerted Raph. Raph couldn't use this sewer grate but there was another one just a block away. Raph rushed over to the sewer grate looked around to make sure it was okay then ran from rooftop to rooftop to the alleyway where he believed Casey was. Raph jumped down from the ledge and landed on the dump lid below. Raph hopped down from the lid into something that was wet. Raph couldn't see because there was no light. Raph looked around calling out for Casey Raph tried to feel his way with the wall but the brick wall of the building was covered in something wet. Raph's stomach dropped; it hasn't rain in weeks so why was everything so wet. Something hard hit Raph's foot. Raph looked down barely making out the outline Raph could see Casey with his head down and back against the wall. Raph went to reach out to Casey when a blinding light from behind him turned on. At first Raph was worried it was a human but no one was yelling or running up to him. Raph looked away from the light only to see the horror of what became of his best friend.

Casey was dead.

* * *

Written above him in his own blood was one word over and over; ha. The sound of one hand clapping alerted Raph. Raph turned around, from behind the lights the silhouette of a man walked towards him blocking the lights a bit with their body. The man asked if Raph liked his work. Raph had no weapons but he still had his ninjutsu skills he was ready fight no matter what. The man said he wasn't going to fight but wanted to tell Raph a message from his father. Raph asked who he was and the man didn't hesitate to tell him that his father was the great Oruko Saki. His father was inviting him to join his party and official invitation to the family. Raph said he had nothing to do with Saki but the man disagreed. Pressing a button the lights died down enough so Raph could see the man more clearly.

Raph's eyes widen as the man's face became more clearly.

Raph said the name Shoushi but the man just laughed. He knew who Shoushi was but the man said he was nothing more than an insect he wants to kill. No his name was Blade. Blade told Raph one detail that would get him to join the party. Blade said that his father was Saki but he had another parent after all.

His other father was Leo his thought to be dead brother. Blade threw smoke pellets on the ground with one final goodbye. Everyone he loved would die and he would be the one killing them.

Raph was felt alone in the dark alleyway with the body of his best friend. Raph picked Casey up and carried him in his arms back to the lair so they could clean his body and bury him. When Raph arrived home covered in blood Mikey and Donnie were about to go looking for him. When they saw him carry Casey in they understood what Shoushi meant before leaving. Raph carried Casey's body into lab where Donnie cleaned him and got him ready for transport. They were going to bring Casey's body to lie next to April in her family's plot. They quickly dug a grave and placed Casey's body in a coffin they were able to make quickly beside the plot with April next to them. They cover the hole up and placed a marker with Casey's name on it. Leaving quickly Raph vowed on both April and Casey's final resting place that he would get vengeance for their deaths. The boy calling himself Blade would pay for the lives he took and Saki for the lives he ruined by taking Leo away from them.

When everyone arrives Raph made his way to the dojo with Mikey and Donnie behind him. Raph walked up towards the mantle where they were keeping Leo's swords. Raph reached up and pulled the swords down. Raph turned his brothers and told them that he was going to return the swords to Leo. Raph attached them to his back with Leo's sash then placed his Sais in his belt. Donnie and Mikey walked into their rooms and grabbed their own weapons. Donnie went to his lab to retrieve his bag filled with gadgets and medical equipment and drugs. Donnie walked out to see Raph and Mikey quickly wielding piece of armor onto the Battleshell. Donnie went to work getting all the weapons online. After half a day the Battleshell was ready and a plan was discussed.

Shoushi was able to tell Mikey that Leo was being held in the deepest part of Foot Headquarters. It is barely guarded but they would have to get through a lot of security and alarms. They would have to get one of the Saki members to open the door and to help get through the security. They would have to wing it until they reached the door. Raph and Mikey would find and rescue Leo while Donnie would remote pilot the Battleshell through the lobby of Foot Headquarters until it was taken out of commission. They would have to worry about Blade and Saki since they were waiting for them. But with the knowledge of Leo still alive but in the hands of the Shredder they couldn't waste another moment. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie drove all the way towards Foot Headquarters. On the way the Battleshell activated a silent alarm on the road.

* * *

In the Foot Headquarters the security department were about to alert their boss when Karai walked in.

She examined the video tape and said she would take care of it herself. Erasing the video from the system Karai made her way upstairs to her room to change into her armor and gather her weapons. Blade was walking by getting ready for the ceremony when he saw his sister changing into her armor. Blade asked what Karai was doing and Karai said she was going to go train. Blade was wearing suit with his tie around his neck still undone he looked around the room and said to Karai that she was talking bullshit and was going to tell father. Karai said fine but that he wouldn't be happy to hear about the killings on the news. Blade stopped short and turned back to his sister. Karai said she knew about all the killings the news were calling acts of violence from a serial killer. Karai told Blade that she ignored all of it just so she could use it against him one day. Their father was okay with a lot of things but drawing unwanted attention to the family was something he hated more than failure. Blade looked at Karai with his one good eye.

They came to agreement that he won't tell their father and would just go their separate ways until the ceremony if she didn't say anything or show their father his little book. Blade walked away furious that Karai discovered his little hobby while Karai let out a deep breath. Every time they are alone Karai feared that Blade would kill her just for looking at him wrong. Being their father's favorite had its benefits but there was a lot of pressure to remain on top of everything and being in the spotlight.

Karai finished getting ready; tying the red bandana around her forehead Karai walked outside towards the area she knew the turtles would be in.

* * *

At the same time Raph and Mikey were attaching the remote connection to the Battleshell while Donnie was getting everything armed and ready. Raph and Mikey were about to descend into the sewers when Raph threw himself onto Mikey as a knife came flying by his head. Raph looked up pulling his sai up in a defensive manner. Raph yelled for whoever it was to come out and fight him with honor. Karai walked into the alleyway with one sword in her hand. Raph pushed Mikey behind him and walked towards Karai. Raph started yelling at Karai about how much of disappointment she was, Leo trusted her and she turned her back on them all the time; always taking her father's side. Karai walked closer to the turtles and announced she was going to help them. Raph stated that she was full of it and he was going to attack her but Mikey held him back. Karai explained that her life has changed since Blade came into it. She has been discarded because of Blade; Blade will be announced to the public as the next head of the family. There was darkness greater in Blade than the one in her father she was always scared of him even more than her father. Raph said she needed to prove it to them that she was going to help them. Karai explain she'll get them to Leo without alerting anyone to their location. Karai warned them that after two years with her father and a year with her brother Leo wasn't the same.

Raph told Karai that they were family and they would get through this as long as they were together. Karai knew things the turtles didn't ever want to know so she kept her mouth shut. Karai showed the turtles a way to get inside through the sewers without taking the route they were going to take originally. Karai explained that after the destruction of Foot Headquarters her father created a hidden tunnel so they could invade the turtles with a mass amount of foot ninjas in their home while attacking them from above at the same time. Donnie and Mikey shook a bit thinking about something like that attacking them until they were all killed.

Karai pressed some bricks in the wall and a door opened. Karai lead them through the dark tunnel with nothing but a flashlight and a torch to give them light. The turtles could feel themselves go deeper and deeper underground until they were greeted by a large metal door. Karai turned to them and told them they were about to enter the underground lab where they were going to have to cross to get to Leo.

One thing Donnie didn't understand was why Blade was going to be head and Karai always saying Blade was the son of Saki. Karai told the turtles the truth. Blade was created from the genes of Saki and was genetically engineered to age quickly but at the same time it can be slowed down and stopped given enough time with medicine. Mikey asked who was the mother to which Karai answered as she opened the door to the lab, it was Leo.

* * *

No one knew how to react to news like that. Leo was a male he couldn't reproduce a child even if he wanted to. Everyone feared the worse knowing Saki was very much into playing doctor, Leo has been with Saki for two years and Karai admitted to them that Blade was created from both Saki and Leo's DNA. Karai looked around to see no one was here. Everyone was off to the ceremony that was happening now.

Karai knew she was going to be in trouble for not attending but she knew she was going to be killed for her betrayal she had nothing to live for anyway. The only person she love and cared for so much she would burn the world and give up everything to be with abandoned her once he had a child of his own. The turtles followed behind quickly looking around the place. Karai pointed towards metallic table and an incubator and said that's where Blade was created and born from. The table still had some blood on the surface and floor. Mikey had to turn away and focus on the back of Raph's head. Karai walked to the very back, placing her hand on the scanner and leaned forward so her eye could be scanned as well. The door creaked open, Karai and the turtles moved quickly to the bottom of the staircase where Leo was being held.

Little did Karai know but there was a second set of security that set up a silent alarm to Saki that someone was going to see his pet. Saki excused himself after announcing to the public that his son Blade would be the next head. Blade was talking and entertaining the guest but in the back of his mind he knew Karai was up to something.

* * *

Everyone moved quickly down the stairs to the bottom where there was a final door. The only problem was that door was bolted from the inside and she didn't have the key. Raph was pissed that she didn't have the key but Karai explained that the door is never locked unless no one was in there. The guard never left so Karai was confused. Raph ran up to the top of the stairs then ran down at full speed he was tired of being separated from Leo and wasn't going to let a door keep them apart. Raph jump kicked the door; the door bent in half and flew across the room. Raph got up and rejoined the group to the final door keeping them separated from Leo. Karai looked around and found the key to the door. Opening the door Karai took a step back so the turtles could have a moment to themselves. Karai knew what they were about to see and she knew they could be grieving and filled with rage.

Inside the room the turtles had to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. The only light was from the hallway light. Mikey felt around the wall until his hand hit something cold and metallic. Mikey called for his brothers and they ran over to the sound of his voice. Donnie helped Mikey as they moved their hands down until they felt something cold but at the same time smooth. Mikey and Donnie were happy because they knew they were holding Leo's hands. As Donnie moved to undo the chains Karai turned on the only light in the room.

The turtles had to cover their eyes before turning back to Leo.

Everyone froze when they saw Leo. Leo's arms were still hanging above him but his eyes were glassed over and grey. There was nothing left of the old Leo just skin and bones. His arms and legs had barely any skin attached to them. It looked like Leo was just a skeleton with his skin on. Raph fell to his knees and looked into his brother's eyes. One was closed and scared over while the other was still opened. There was no hope in trying to revive Leo.

No Leo was dead and from the look of things Leo has been dead for over a year.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saki turned on one of the hidden cameras in the underground home he made for his pet. Saki looked and watched has his daughter, Karai, was helping the turtles into the building and into his pet's home. Saki was upset and enraged but he didn't care anymore. Karai was a disappointment when she didn't kill his pet the first time they met. Saki was done with Karai and was thankful for the son he had. Blade just finished with entertaining the guest and was inspecting his armor when Saki called him over. Saki showed Blade what he saw seeing Blade watched and could see his suspicions were correct, Karai was dishonoring the family name by helping the enemy. Blade wanted to go and stop her but Saki stopped him turning his son to the armor he knew that the turtles would seek revenge for their brother's death. Saki told Blade to wait so they could put an end to the constant problem together as a family. Blade nodded his head and smiled that nothing would make his day than killing the turtles and Karai.

Mikey and Donnie were crying their eyes out. Mikey was collapsed on Leo's lap while Donnie was holding onto the chains that were holding Leo's arms up crying onto the floor. Raph was on his knees with his hands shaking at his side. He thought Leo was alive, no he had to be alive, but here he was sitting here just a corpse with some skin and mostly bones in front of him.

How could he be sitting in front of him when he was communicating with him through Shoushi and Rio.

One thing Shoushi didn't understand was where Rio has disappeared. He hasn't been seen in a long time and Raph wondered if Rio was really Leo, Rio is after all the Japanese way of saying Leo. Raph ordered Donnie to undo the cuffs still around Leo's wrist. Donnie wiped his face and nodded his head.

* * *

Pulling out some lock picking tools Donnie quickly undid the cuffs. Mikey lowered both of Leo's wrists down onto his lap. Raph and Mikey maneuvered Leo's body as Donnie pulled out a white sheet. Karai understood what they were doing and quickly looked around the guard's room to see if they had everything they needed. Raph, Mikey and Donnie gingerly wrapped Leo's body up in the sheet. As they finished wrapping Karai walked in and told everyone she had everything setup. The turtles nodded their heads. Carefully caring Leo's body out the door Karai cleared a large wooden table the guard would eat at and soaked it in gasoline. The turtles placed their brother's body on the table, Raph took the rest of the gasoline from Karai and soaked the sheets with Leo's body. Take a piece of cloth they wrapped around one of the last torches Karai had and lit it. Each brother said their goodbyes even Karai had something to say. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie lowered the torch onto the sheets; the entire sheet and table lit up completely. The turtles and Karai couldn't remain long but they wanted to stay for as long as they could with Leo's body as it turned to ash.

Raph turned to Karai and asked how to get to Saki. Karai told them there was a secret elevator that was used by her father to come visit Leo without the need of going from the very top to the bottom through stairs cases and moving through room to room. Karai said they had to go now, Raph pulled his brothers away from the burning mass that was once their brother into the hidden elevator upstairs.

Raph closed his eyes when he entered the elevator he had to be alone in his mind to separate what was good and what was bad. As Raph closed his eyes his mind went from pitch black to a warm light. Raph opened his eyes and looked around he didn't understand why he was here or even how he in the own room in the astral plane. Raph looked around the placed trying to understand who brought him here when he stopped felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder. Raph turned around and almost collapsed on the ground. Two strong arms pulled Raph back to his feet; Raph looked up visibly shaking trying to get a single word out. A single word finally left Raph's mouth;

Leo.

* * *

Raph looked up to see his dead big brother from two years ago. He stood tall and strong just before he was taken away all those years ago. Raph didn't waste a moment to grab Leo and pull him into a hug. No air could escape between the two brothers. Raph didn't know what to do but just hold and cry into his brother's shoulder. Leo held Raph's head against his shoulder letting Raph express his emotions. Raph looked up to see Leo smiling down at him, Raph refused to let go of Leo but Leo slowly pushed Raph away. Raph tried to hold onto Leo but his body started to disappear. Raph desperately reached out to Leo but he had to leave, he stayed in this world for too long. Leo told Raph that no matter what happened upstairs he was proud to see his brothers united again. Raph yelled for Leo to stay with him, if not their brothers. Leo said they have a big brother to look up to, he could now rest knowing he would be okay no matter what as long as they had each other. Leo was here for one moment the next he wasn't. Raph collapsed on the ground trying to hold himself together, he had to be strong for his younger brothers but his big brother no his best friend was just in his arms and now he has to return to the knowledge he was dead. Raph pushed his own feelings aside he had to be strong and go back to his brothers.

Then a thought came to him, this is now Leo functioned this is how Leo was when a problem arrived. Leo never said or talked about his problems he would internalize it and let his younger brothers vent on him. Raph balled his hand into a fist and told himself he would like it right he would make everything right.

Raph walked around until he found his door. Raph opened it slowly leaving the past in the past but the memories in his heart.

* * *

Outside of the door Raph fell to his knees. Master Splinter was sitting on his knees mediating. Raph called out his name with a shaking voice. Splinter looked up and smiled. He was finally seeing his second oldest son. Splinter stood up and smiled. Raph ran over to Splinter and grabbed onto him as tightly as he could. Raph started crying once again like he did with Leo. Splinter told Raph he was proud of what he has accomplished. That he has opened his heart again. Raph asked if he was going to leave him just like Leo did. Splinter shook his head. Splinter reminded him that Leo would always be with him no matter what even though he could not see him. Splinter placed a paw over Raph's heart, reminding him that the eyes may not be able to feel but the heart always knows.

Raph closed his eyes and woke back up with his brothers and Karai next to him. Donnie and Mikey looked over concerned about their older brother but Raph shook his head and smiled. He was carrying their late brother's weapons and he was going to use them in battle to fight Blade and Saki.

Donnie and Mikey nodded their heads.

Karai announced they were there. The doors opened, they walked in to see two figures in armor. One was Saki dressed in all his armor with the helmet under his arm. Next to him was Blade who had almost the same exact armor but he didn't have the bulk spiked armor just the dark grey armor, long red sash with the foot symbol attached to his waist. Blade didn't have a helmet but had the metal mask over his nose and mouth with the long scar over his eye. Blade pulled out his sword and pointed the tip of it at Karai calling her a traitor to the family. Only her death by his sword would return the family's honor.

Karai scoffed at the thought of Blade killing her. Pulling out her own sword Karai told Blade she was sick of being scared of him. She was the original child of Oruko Saki and he was the outsider. They may be related but blood but she was going to prove who was really standing beside the Shredder.

Blade was about to charge his sister but Saki stop him with his arm. Saki shook his head and said no. Blade backed down but was stunned to see their father was stopping him from painting the room with the turtles and Karai's blood. Blade was very pissed and angry towards Saki now. Gritting his teeth together he was using all his resistant to hold himself back from killing Saki.

Saki moved in front of Blade and told the turtles that he was happy to see them after all these years. Saki was retelling everything he did to them the day he made the deal with Leo. The turtles took out their weapons and got ready to attack. Saki started laughing calling them weak.

* * *

How could they defeat him, when it was Leo who was his true foe. Saki was happy to know that this was the need to the biggest torn in his side. Blade on the other hand was doing his best hold back but all he could see was Saki gloating about his achievements. This was not what the true Shredder was about. Blade took hold of his sword in two hands and leaped towards Saki.

Blade thrust the sword through Saki's stomach and twisted the blade 360 degrees around. Everyone was stunned to see what Blade did. Saki demanded to know what Blade was doing. But all Blade did was take out another sword and decapitate Saki. Saki's body fell and the helmet tumbled to the ground. Blade wiped his arm across his face. Smiling he took the helmet off the ground and looked at it closer.

Karai demanded to know what Blade was thinking. Blade smiled and said nothing. He was thinking about nothing and felt nothing. Blade threw the helmet at Karai. At the same time he charged toward Karai. Karai pushed the turtles away and clashed swords with her brother. Blade had more strength and the upper hand on Karai. Blade pushed harder on his swords until Karai was on her knees trying to keep Blade's swords away from her. Blade smiled to see Karai struggled to get up and move.

The turtles wanted to help but Blade warned them that at any time he could kill Karai instead of playing a game with her. Karai yelled at the turtles not to interfere this was her fight not theirs. Karai summoned all her strength and started to push Blade back. Blade smiled a bit telling Karai she really needed to train more. Blade backed off with one of his swords and kicked Karai in the stomach. Blade drove his knee into Karai's stomach until he heard something crack. Blade swung with his sword across Karai's face. Karai flew backwards holding her bleeding face with her free hand. Karai's face was cut almost like Blade's face was when he failed their father by attracting the media. Blade got on top of Karai with the tip of his sword hovering millimeters over Karai's face.

* * *

Blade told Karai to beg for mercy.

Karai said no.

Blade asked why.

Karai said she only bowed her head to Oruko Saki.

* * *

Blade was annoyed at this statement. Taking his sword into two hands he drove the sword into Karai's skull until his sword hit the floor under them. Blade turned towards the turtles who were still on the side.

Placing his foot on Karai's face he pulled his sword out while also crushing what was felt of Karai's skull. Flicking the blood that was dripping off his sword he told the turtles that they were next. They were the only things in his way until he could take over NYC and turning the water red. Blade threw his mask off showing he was grinning ear to ear with blood splattered across his face and armor.

Raph walked in front of his brothers and stood there waiting for Blade to struck. Blade placed both his hands on the handle of his sword and rested himself. He was about to finish what his father left for him for a present. Because today he was eighteen and now the head of the Saki family.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blade and Raph circled each other. If one took a step the other stepped as well. Donnie and Mikey were sitting on the outside with the growing fear that they would lose another brother to the Saki family. Blade and Raph charged at each other, Raph was doing his best to fend off Blade's attacks but Blade was just playing with Raph. Blade was very talented with his twin katanas but Raph knew that he would never measure up to Leo. All he had was speed but Raph had heart. Raph pushed Blade away and sliced across Blade's chest. Blade wince a bit Raph got him in the side. Blade was not amused but he was impressed, no one has been able to draw blood from him in a long time. The only person to do that was his father when he received the scar over his eye. Blade smiled at Raph telling him he was happy to find someone able to draw blood on him. Blade's eye changed from playfulness to full serious. Blade and Raph exchanged a barrage of punches and kicks. Raph thrust his fist into Blade's stomach like he did to Karai but Blade was able to uppercut him in the jaw, sending him flying in the air. Raph rolled on the ground but got up quickly. Donnie and Mikey started to stand up and walk over to Raph but Raph yelled at them to stay down. Raph growled and charged once again at Blade.

Blade threw his swords to the ground and charged at Raph. Raph and Blade continued punching and kicking each other until Blade was finally getting annoyed with the whole situation. Blade punched Raph in the cheek with one hand then used the gauntlet with the two sharp blades on it and sliced across Raph's face. Raph's face was bleeding as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Donnie and Mikey couldn't stand by watching as they lose another brother.

* * *

As Blade raised his hand to strike down onto Raph again Donnie and Mikey came running with their weapons drawn. Blade chuckled at Raph as he held his bleeding cheek calling him weak. Blade caught Donnie's bo staff with one hand and used it to help throw Donnie onto Mikey. Mikey caught Donnie but the two fell to their sides. Blade with Donnie's bo still in his hand broke the bo staff into two and twirled it between his fingers. Walking closer to Donnie and Mikey he raised them over his head when he looked above them.

Donnie and Mikey followed with their eyes to see Rio was standing behind them. Growling and snarling at Blade Rio jumped and pounced onto Blade. Blade tried to fight Rio off but Rio held onto Blade's arm with his teeth. Donnie and Mikey used this time to get up and run over to Raph. Donnie took some bandages and tied them around Raph's face. Mikey turned around when he heard a yelp.

Mikey watched Blade finally throw Rio to the ground and started to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Taking the broken bo staff he stabbed Rio; one in the neck and another in the stomach. Mikey shook watching Rio cry out until he finally stopped. Mikey stood up while Donnie tended to Raph and ran towards Blade with tears flying off the corners of his eyes. Raph and Donnie yelled at Mikey to stop he this time he wasn't going to be protected. Blade rolled his eyes and ran towards Mikey. Blade went to punch Mikey but in a spilt second he could feel his heart stop for that one moment. Mikey saw this and took this as his advantage. Bashing Blade in the skull with his nunchucks Mikey kicked Blade in the stomach and pushed him far away from his brothers and Rio.

Mikey panting heavily ran over to Rio and removed the bo staff from him. Cradling Rio's head on his lap, Mikey cried holding Rio's head against his cheeks. Rio started to fade away but not before leaving Mikey with a parting gift. Rio nudged his head against Mikey's cheek and as he faded away the two pressed their foreheads against each other. Rio and Mikey with tears in their eyes smiled leaving an everlasting memory of something good from something bad.

* * *

Mikey turned to Raph and Donnie and said he was gone. Rio was finally gone. Mikey walked over to his brothers but in a split second Mikey turned to see a small knife being thrown at him. Without time to stop it or defend him, the knife came flying and cut Mikey in the neck. Mikey covered his neck with his hands as blood started to fly out. Donnie and Raph yelled Mikey's name. Donnie and Raph ran over to Mikey. Raph held Mikey's head as Donnie applied pressure to Mikey's neck. Donnie had to tell Raph that the blade hit a major artery and he needed surgery to survive. Raph looked down at his baby brother and watched him struggle and cough blood up. Raph turned to see Blade laughing and walking over towards them with his swords in hand.

Blade told Raph and Donnie they would never leave alive. Blade ran towards them at great speed. Donnie had to remain where he was to keep Mikey alive so Raph had to defend his brothers again. Raph ran towards Blade with his sais in hand. Raph and Blade were about to collide when Blade jumped and flipped over Raph. Raph stopped and changed direction as Blade ran over to Mikey and Donnie. Mikey tried to push Donnie away but Donnie held on strong. Donnie watched as Blade ran over with his swords in hand. Blade jumped in the air and stabbed Donnie in the back with both of his swords. Donnie yelped and cried out. With one good hand he touched the swords that were perturbing from his chest. Donnie looked down at his baby brother who was shaking and crying in fear and smiled at him. Donnie wanted Mikey to remember his smile even if it was his last. Donnie took in a shaking breath and coughed out some blood onto the ground behind him. Blade went to remove the swords from Donnie's back when Raph came charging and tackled Blade to the ground. Raph went to help Donnie but Blade threw himself at Raph.

Raph and Blade circled each other Blade wasn't going to let Raph near his brothers. He wanted someone to tell his story even if it was for a moment. Blade strike down at Raph's head with his gauntlet. Raph held back the attack with his sais. Blade delivered a devastating blow to Raph's stomach again. Driving his fist into Raph's stomach both Raph and Blade knew he was breaking his ribs. Blade left Raph on the ground so he could watch as he finished his brothers off. Taking Raph's sais he wanted Raph to watch as he used his own weapons to finish his brothers off.

Raph couldn't move he could barely breathe all he could do was watch as Blade made his way to his brothers. Raph closed his eyes in shame. He whispered to Leo he was sorry for breaking his promise. Raph looked up when he heard Blade yelling. Blade was moving his arms and body around yelling he couldn't move. Raph looked around but no one was there.

* * *

In one instant Raph closed and reopened his eyes to see Leo holding Blade's arms above his head. Leo turned Blade's body towards Raph and told him to kill him now. Raph couldn't feel his broken ribs or his struggle to breath. Raph grabbed the two swords on his back and ran towards Leo and Blade.

Blade demanded for Leo to release him. They were blood they were family. But Leo said no. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were his family, Blade may somehow be his son but he is also a problem that needed to be taken care of. Leo held tighter onto Blade as Raph ran towards them screaming with Leo's twin katanas stretched out in front of them.

Raph ran straight into Blade's chest with Leo's swords. Embedding them until they were the hilts hit his chest. Blade looked at Raph and told him he would regret what he did. He was the last connection to Leo, their brother and his father. Raph shook his head and said the memories of his brother are in heart. Nothing can change that.

Raph looked over Blade's neck to see Leo smiling. Leo nodded his head and disappeared just like Rio did.

Blade collapsed on the ground with his eyes still opened to the world and blood trickling from his mouth and the swords perturbing from his body. Raph looked over to his brother; Mikey was silent and no moving. The only thing holding Donnie up were the swords coming out of his body.

Raph was alone in the world. There was no family or friends to turn to now. Raph looked at Blade who finally passed and started to cry. Holding the body of Blade in his arms Raph started whimpering to himself and looking around to all the death in the room he whispered to the world and himself;

"You're free. You're finally free."

* * *

Epilogue:

After the death of all his brothers and his nephew by some measures. Raph returned home to collect the bare essentials. Raph turned to the television and watched the story of the fire collapsing the Saki Tower. Raph only took his brother's head bandana leaving their bodies to burn along with everyone remaining in the tower. Raph took each of his three brother's bandanas and tied them around his arm. Taking just a backpack and a coat Raph set the self-destruct button to the lair leaving his old home and past behind.

Raph went around the country exploring new environments and people. Raph didn't talk to anyone even if they were like him.

Raph nothing to say anymore.

Years of traveling Raph finally made his way to the Ancient One's house. He could tell the old man had finally passed on but he did leave his house to someone who knew there were more people in this world than humans. The young man welcomed Raph into the house and let him leave there for the rest of his years. Raph and the young man never exchanged too many words but each day they would sit on the porch dressed in warm clothes and watch as the sun set behind the mountain tops. Raph still wore his brother's bandanas around his arm.

And on his death bed the now old man sat beside Raph's head as he finally passed away in his sleep. The old man cleaned and wrapped Raph's body up in white cloth. Carefully constructing with sticks a table to hold Raph's body he placed two very old swords that were had very worn blue cloth tied around the handles but clean metal that shined from the moonlight on the wrapped body. The old man burned the body and watched it until the flames finally died down and all that remained was smoke. The old man looked up at the night sky and smiled finally Raph could be at peace with himself and the world.

In the afterlife an old mutant turtle name Hamato Raphael was walking on a single path until a white light incased him. Raphael covered his eyes and looked up to see his three brothers looking over to him. Raphael ran as fast as he could towards his brothers. Raphael cried as tears flew pasted him. His oldest brother surrounded by their younger brother had his hand stretched out towards him.

"We've been waiting for you Raphie."

The two oldest turtles collided together into a great big hug with the two youngest joining in. They were finally together again and this time no one was going to break this link, this bond, this brotherhood.


End file.
